Apocalypse
by hatelove5lovehate
Summary: Some people would call this disaster the Apocalypse, I call it a human's mistake. One mistake will cost the lives of millions. No more Ms.Nice-Girl, i'll kill ever single zombie out there, and their creator. Oruchimaru you're going to pay with your life. Couples: SakSasu, NaruHina, TenNej, TemaShika, InoSai, ItaKona
1. Chapter 1

**For everyone who is wondering about "I'll Take It" I am sorry to inform that it has been taken down. I do not know the reason, as I was following every rule, but what is done is done and it's time to move on. **

**Now I bring you all, my loyal fans a NEW story. Hopefully a story that is even BETTER than I'll Take it. Yes this is a hard thing to do but I am willing to try if my fans are willing to read it **

**I do NOT own Naruto.**

**So let us begin shall we? **

**Review please, so I can know if I'm on the right path, thank you ^-^**

Sakura's POV

My name is Sakura Haruno, most would say my life is pretty simple, ordinary most would say. And for the most part it is. I went to high school had my best friends, Ino, Hinata, Temari, and Tenten. And of course my favorite, and only, sister Konan. I would say the only thing that wasn't ordinary in my life was the fact that my parents died when I was seven and Konan, who was only five years older than I was, had to take care of both of us and support both of us as well. Because of that I was inspired to do better in school I would help her pay bills as best as I can and we made it by.

Besides that I don't think there is anything that's unordinary in my life- oh wait. I forgot to mention that ever since I was born I've had a special ability to be able to see glimpses of the future. It would randomly happen but I've gotten control of it.

And Konan, well she can make objects float or pretty much do whatever she wants with them. She usually does origami with them when she is bored.

Oh and I also forgot to mention that Tenten could talk to animals, Hinata could see and talk to dead people, Temari could sense when someone or something was trying to hurt her or her loved ones, and Ino can take over, or read someone's mind if they aren't strong willed or strong minded.

But besides that I have a perfectly normal life with perfectly normal friends.

I am now currently a college student. I live with Konan, Ino, Hinata, Tenten, and Temari. Basically the whole group, we all go to the same college, except Konan because she already graduated from college and is already working. We all take self-defense classes with Konan as our instructor every day afterschool for an hour from Monday-Friday.

If you're wondering about my relationship status it's single…FOREVER. I do not wish to get involve with anyone else after Renji stomped on my heart and completely destroyed it. I was about to give my virginity to that ass and I am so glad I didn't. God knows how many times he has cheated on me and I'd really rather not find out to be honest.

"Sakura! Heads up!" I heard Tenten's voice shout, I turned around just in time to catch a football that was heading straight for my head. Thank God for my abilities.

"Sorry Sakura didn't see you there, nice catch by the way."

"Thanks, and don't worry about it. No blood no foul. So what are you guys up to?" I asked when the rest of the girls came running towards us.

"Nothing much," Ino answered, "Just waiting for you so we can go home."

"Ok let's go then." I said as I threw the ball back at Tenten. She was the sportiest out of all of us.

As we walked to the car Ino, the boy crazy one in the group, started going on and on about some guy in her class who was so "bangable" as she likes to say.

"Ino you need to take a serious chill pill and not look so wanting." Temari, the one that plays too hard to get.

"Maybe she is right Ino." Hinata said shyly, she's the one that has male-phobia in our group.

"Of course Temari is right, don't worry Ino he will beg you to be his soon enough, be patient." Tenten said, she is probably the most normal girl, when it comes to relationships, in this group. I mean I'm practically a man hater.

Soon enough we were back home and Konan was waiting for us with food on the table.

"Welcome home you guys. So what's new?" She asked as she got the drinks out.

"Ino found another target that she will get bored of soon enough." Temari said first.

"Hey!" Ino said.

"Really now? Who is he this time?"

We all started laughing and joking around and enjoying life like we always do. We were also watching one of our favorite shows.

I turned my head towards the TV and the starting music began and I suddenly had a vision hit me like a wild fire.

_I turned my head to the side and it said September 7__th__, that's one week from today. I looked at the time 6:01, I looked back to the TV and our show got interrupted by a live broadcast. _

"_We're sorry to interrupt this broad cast, but we now stand before the scientist who did it all. That's right you heard it here he was able to bring the dead back to life. It's now been a total of seven days and the patient is still normal and responding like a human being. Now can you tell us how you did it ?"_

_She pointed her microphone at his mouth and he started talking but then my vision blurred and I was looking at the time again it was now 8:48 and the news was still on. The next thing you know the patients who were "normal" started attacking innocent people biting them and eating their flesh everyone went on a panic and started running for their lives. Everything was so hectic and out of control that I didn't know what to do. I turned to see the faces of the only people I loved and they were crying and trying to pack their things and leave. _

_By the time we were out on the door there were those zombies everywhere and we got surrounded. The last thing I saw was my sister's dead body on the floor before I went back to reality. _

When I came back they were still talking and I noticed I was crying. I couldn't say anything. It was the worse feeling in the world. I didn't know what to do. I didn't know what to say.

"Sakura?" Ino finally noticed with worry in her voice, everyone else looked at me.

"Sakura what's wrong?" Konan asked serious all of a sudden.

"…we" I couldn't speak up. "We need to leave." I barely managed to say.

Temari turned off the TV. "What was that sweetie?"

"We need to leave now!" I finally found my voice. "I got up and started going to my room. I heard everyone else following me.

I opened my closet and began to fold my cloths.

"What's wrong?" Konan asked as she stopped me.

"I had a vision." I said. They all suddenly got quiet.

"We're all going to die if we stay here. We have seven days to get our things and go. Only the necessities." I said.

"What do you mean? Sakura explain yourself."

I sighed, "Ok, in one week from today a scientist is going to make his research known to the world. He figured out a cure to bring the dead back to life. Well so he thought, it's going to go horribly wrong and they're going to turn into zombies and kill everyone….including us."

Everyone stood quiet for a second.

"Ok everyone just don't panic, we will make it through everything. No one is going to die here. I promise." Konan said and connected her pinkie to mine and her other to Ino's. And everyone else did the same.

"Let's make a promise." She kept going, "We're in this together, from now 'till forever."

"I promise." We all said.

"Ok, now here is what we're going to do. You all just got your money from FAFSA right?" We all nodded. "Ok now I want you to drop all you're classes right now. All of you get on your laptops and drop your classes. You will all get your money back."

We all did as we were told. And we all got our money back.

"Ok, now tomorrow you will all go to your work and ask for your last pay check and take it to the bank. Once you do that take out every single dollar you have in there, and also get a bank loan for at least a thousand dollars each. I will do the same. Now I will give you all something you guys are going to spend your money on."

We all nodded.

"Ino you will be in charge of soap, shampoo, food, snacks, whatever, liquor, everything related to that. Got it?"

"But I'm not 21 I can't get alcohol." She said.

"Use whatever method you need." She said and Ino smiled and nodded.

"Temari you need to buy batteries lots and lots of batteries, also wakie talkies, radios, sterios and a TV. Also buy lots and lots of gas as well. Buy blankets, pillows, and lots and lots of remote toys such as cars, planes and such."

"Toys?" Temari questioned.

"Trust me." Konan said and Temari nodded.

"Tenten I need you to buy weapons lots and lots of weapons; swords and katanas would be the best but anything would be good. We need things to fight with and I know you go to that place a lot." Tenten nodded.

"Sakura and Hinata I'm going to need you guys to pack, only pack the necessities. Meaning a few clothes not too much, and also go shopping for any other clothes we'll need. And go buy make-up a lot of it, I have a feeling they won't be selling make-up for a while so we'll have to stock up."

Hinata and I nodded.

"Ok now if you're going to need a certain shampoo, make-up, drink, or food then tell the person in charge of that so they can buy it. Now I want to make this as none suspicious as possible got it? Don't tell anyone this, and don't get caught. Do not have contact with anyone else outside of this group got it?"

We all nodded.

"Ok good, now let's get moving we have only seven days."

"What will you do Konan?" I asked.

"Don't worry, I know exactly what I need to do."

"Can I call my brothers? I want to make sure they get out safe." Temari asked Konan.

"'I already called all of your family members. You guys don't need to worry." She said and everyone seemed a little less worried.

-** I hope everyone enjoyed this chapter! I hope I also got you guys hooked, because trust me it gets ssssoooooo much better! Ok, until next time **


	2. Chapter 2

**I hope you all enjoyed the first chapter, here is the second one **

**This will be the last time I repeat myself, I DO NOT OWN NARUTO.**

**Now let's get started, I hope you all enjoy.**

Day 2 came and we all left to do whatever we were supposed to do. Hinata and I were busy packing everyone's things without trying to alert the neighbors.

My phone started ringing and it was Ino.

"Hey." I said.

"Sakura Temari and I are parked in the garage help me take in the stuff."

"k." I said before I clicked.

"Hinata come help me take in the stuff Ino and Temari brought."

"Going." I heard before I heard small footsteps.

"Did you guys get everything?" I asked once I was in the garage.

"Yea, but we still need to get a lot more of it, we're going to go to a different store in a bit, and then another one, and tomorrow we'll go back to the other ones. But for now where do we put all this?" Ino asked.

I was about to say something until I heard another voice, "I have the perfect place." Konan said.

She grabbed a few bags and walked to the back yard. We got a few bags ourselves and followed her.

"wow." Was all that left my lips when I saw what was in our backyard.

"Where did you get that?" Ino asked.

"Don't worry about it ladies." My sister said and smiled mischievously.

Now I want you guys to pack all the stuff in the car. There are many places where there is more than enough room to fit everything we're going to get and more. I want the gas to go in the left side doors on the bottom car. I want the batteries to go on the right."

All I could think was that it was a good thing we had a lot of BIG trees to cover that thing.

"If anyone asks we're going on a road trip. That's why I got this. It's perfect."

We started packing everything in there. The day was going by too fast.

"Ok I'm going to make a few modifications to this Tenten can help, Sakura take my car and go with Hinata to help Ino and Temari finish buying whatever they're going to buy. We still have a lot more we need." And just like that we were gone. We hardly got any sleep.

Two days past, three, four, five, six.

It was finally the seventh day, we finally got some sleep in the sixth day.

"Ok Ino, Temari, Hinata, Tenten, go buy as much of the materials as we need. This will be the last time you can buy anything else. It doesn't matter how much money you spend just go buy what we need, come back home before 4pm at time we're leaving."

They all nodded and were on their way.

In the past few days we got fighting cloths and shoes. We learned how to use certain weapons and much more.

Konan and I were finishing packing the last of our things.

"Sakura make some food and snacks in the house please, they'll be hungry when they get home."

I nodded and went inside while Konan finished whatever she was doing. She's been really secretive lately. Maybe she's just worried too…

No, stop thinking about that.

It was 3:30 and they still haven't come back yet, I was starting to get worried.

"What if they don't come back in time?"

"Calm down Sakura they'll make it." Just as she said that they came in through the back gate and parked the cars next to our mobile home.

"Ok we got everything we could have let's pack it in and get going." Ino said.

Konan nodded and started helping them pack. I could tell everyone was worried, I hurried back in the kitchen to finish the food.

It was now 3:40 and I got all the food and took in the car. I saw their starving faces and told them to dig in. That was it. We were going to leave now. It was now 3:50 and Konan finished eating.

She stood up. "Ok girls, we're leaving now, I'll explain all about this car once we're out of here. You guys packet soda and coffee right?" She asked Ino.

"Oh yea, years amount of it."

"Good, now no one is forgetting anything are they? Because we are not coming back."

I touched my neck and started panicking. "My necklace! My mom's necklace-"

I was cut off by Konan holding my mom's necklace in front of me. I sat back down.

"Ok then we're off." She said and we started driving away. We looked at all the people who were walking, smiling, talking, and laughing. They would all be dead soon. It was a sad thought.

We finished eating and I didn't know what else to do. We were half way of leaving our town and it was now 6:00.

"Sakura turn on the TV to where you saw your vision." Konan said as everything got quiet and we all looked on the TV. I was staring at the time. It turned to 6:01 and I looked back at the TV.

"We're sorry to interrupt this broad cast, but we now stand before the scientist who did it all. That's right you heard it here he was able to bring the dead back to life. It's now been a total of seven days and the patient is still normal and responding like a human being. Now can you tell us how you did it Dr. Oruchimaru?"

"So he's the one who did this?" Temari asked in disgust.

"I need to speed up if I want to make it in time." Konan whispered to herself, but I don't think anyone else caught that. And it didn't seem like she was talking to me.

It was now 8:30pm and we were outside of our town. We parked in an emergency parking space, but it's not like it mattered there was absolutely no one on the road right now.

"What's wrong?" I asked.

She stood up and sat across from all of us. "There is something you girls need to know before anything else happens."

We all sat down quietly.

"You aren't normal obviously, and that's because all of your families are in a certain business, to kill the unwanted supernatural. That is why none of you need to worry about you're families safety they know what's going on. I told them. They are all leaving as well. We're all going to meet, along with some other families who are in the same business. Yes even us Sakura, I was told take care of all you girls. You girls are like my other sisters. Now if any of you have something to say, please speak."

"So…mother and father didn't die on a car crash…did they?" I asked.

"No…they died on a mission. You were too young we couldn't tell you. I'm sorry." She said. "But I know you're strong you can deal with this."

I nodded. I didn't know what else to say.

"Anyone else?"

Everyone shook their head.

"Ok, let's get going. We should be meeting them soon." Konan said and started driving.

It was now 8:48 and it started.

You heard people screaming and shouting on the news, people getting killed and eaten and people running for their lives. Hinata looked away and Ino tried to comfort her.

I saw something on the side of the car through the window and I started panicking. I grabbed a short sword and was ready for whatever I was about to see, the girls in back of me were holding each other getting a little scared.

"Sakura calm down, they're our allies." She said and I saw two sports cars and two more vans like the one we have. "You won't meet them till tomorrow. I suggest you all go get some sleep. You are safe."

From one of the fast cars I saw deep red eyes looking at me, but I wasn't scared. I put my hand on the window for some weird reason. Who is that?

I couldn't keep my eyes away from him or her.

"Sakura?"

"Huh? What?" I said going back to reality.

"You ok?" Tenten asked.

"Yea, sorry." I said laying down and fading to my sleep.

Who was that-Wait, why do I care?

Ugh, maybe I should get some sleep.

**I hope you all enjoyed part 2! Haha anyways I'm glad I still have fans out there and don't worry I will keep writing. **

**Special thanks to: ****harunosakua****, ****redxcherrie****, and ****4321rayray****. **

**I appreciate the reviews and the more comments I get the faster I'll update **


	3. Chapter 3

The light was shining brightly and I opened my eyes to the sound of chatter and food being cooked.

"Sakura you're finally up!" Ino said right next to me.

I rubbed my eyes lazily. "Where are we?" I asked as I looked around my surroundings.

"Somewhere safe, you woke up just in time. The food is almost done too."

"Hey Sakura, I want you to meet a few people." Konan said and I got up and followed her.

"This is; Kakashi, Naruto, Asuma, Shikamaru, Garra, Kankuro, Kurenai, Gai, Lee, Neji, Sai, Itachi, and Sasuke. They will be traveling with us on our journey to safe base. Everyone this is Sakura."

I waved and said hello and they did the same. With that I got a plate and got myself some food.

"You guys it's on, the radio broadcasting." Temari said and everyone got quiet.  
"This is an emergency broadcast. Do not go outside, if you're in your house please stay indoors until someone comes to your town to eliminate the virus. Lock all of your doors and if possible go underground for better safety. Stay in groups and make sure you have enough food for at least a month. Do not make a lot of noise, that's what they've been known to go by. Do not answer the door for anyone unless it's a human voice, they've been known to loose the ability to communicate with any language. If there is a chance to escape please go to the directions that will be given at the end of this message. If you plan to go out be armed, may luck be on you're side-"

Konan shut it off, "seems like the message has been sent out, everyone get back in a car we're heading out."

"Oh make sure to mix it up a little we're going to be on the road together for a couple of days we need to get along." A silky and deep voice said, I think his name was Itachi.

I got back in the car that Konan and I were in and not all the girls came in.

"How is father?" Hinata asked the white eyed guy…Neji I think it was.

"He is well, he said he'll see you soon, and asked me to take care of you until then." Oh right that was her cousin, I almost forgot.

"Ok Sakura and Hinata I'm going to need you guys to practice. Put on those goggles and pick up that toy gun. It's a game that helps you're aiming I got it so you guys can practice you're shot." Konan randomly said.

"Wait, we don't have guns." I said confused.

"Yes we do lots and lots of them." She said with a smirk. Of course leave it to her to not tell me something like this.

I did as I was told, might as well learn how to survive now.

"No, no. You're doing it all wrong. Here let me show you." Itachi said as he came over. I didn't even see him enter the buss.

"You hold it like this, make sure to have your hands steady and you're thumbs away from the back. It'll rip you're skin right off. Now you try to get your target between these two things here, and try to get it right on this one in the middle here." He said giving me back the gun.

"Thumb over thumb." He quickly added. I put on my goggles and turned on the game. Of course it would be of zombies. I was about to say something but when I looked to the side there was no one there.

"What the hell is going on?" I asked out loud but no one answered me. I tried to take off the goggles but I wasn't wearing any anymore. Ok, this is freaky.

I started walking on full alert.

Where does Konan work that she was able to get something like this? Is she like a secret agent or something. "Hahaha." I laughed to myself. No she couldn't be.

I saw a human like figure limping towards me.

"Hey, are you ok?" I shouted. No response. I squinted and when I was finally able to see the face to that human I picked up my gun and shot without thinking.

Where am I? Why are there zombies everywhere?

I started getting to safe ground.

Ok, I can't waste any bullets, I must aim for their heads.

Six down, another was coming my way and I pulled the trigger but there were no more bullets left. Shit.

I saw a pole on the ground and I picked it up and started running towards the zombies and with all of my force I swung the pole as hard as I could towards it's head and I saw his head rolling away.

The next thing you know I was back with everyone and I took off the goggles quickly.

"What the hell was that?" I asked shocked. And everyone started clapping.

"Good job Sakura." Hinata said all amazed.

"What?" I said confused.

"We're able to see what you're doing through that TV." Itachi said pointing to the TV behind me.

"It's for you guys, it's going to help you learn how to use a gun and how to survive. Oh and whatever pain you feel in there you feel in real life, but don't worry you won't die, it'll just hurt. A lot." He said with a smile, he's crazy.

"So who's next?" He said and all the girls almost ran out the van until they saw zombies appear back in the news.

"_This is a live broadcast and if you are hearing this or seeing this then evacuate as soon as you can. Do not stay indoors, I repeat DO NOT STAY IN DOORS. Evacuate immediately, there is a safe house for any survivors only 160miles from here. Make sure to get any weapons you can for your own protection. Aim for their heads and don't let them bite you. Good luck, you will all need it." And then the connection went out. _

"Ok that was creepy. Why are they telling everyone to leave their homes." Ino said.

"They'll find a way into their homes eventually; they have a better chance fighting everyone off and trying to get to the safe house." Itachi said.

"Wait are we heading towards that safe house?" Tenten asked.

"Yes we are." Konan answered.

"But they just announced it, how did you guys already know about it?" Temari asked skeptical.

"Because we're going to be the ones protecting them." She said as if it was the most normal thing in the word.

"What do you mean protecting them? We don't even know how to protect ourselves!" I screamed confused now.

"That's why you guys are supposed to be practicing." Itachi said clearly and put the goggles on Hinata.

And just like that she was in the game. A zombie was heading towards her and she started screaming and running away forgetting she had a gun.

So that's how this is huh?

"Konan." I said.

"Yes little sister?" She responded looking through her rear view mirror.

"What exactly is your job? I know realize that you're not just some ordinary citizen." I said.

"Well to be honest I work for an organization that stops things like this, the paranormal or the supernatural. Dr. Oruchimaru was kick out of our organization because he killed many of our own people for his experiments. Next thing we know you see him on the TV with this shit." She sighed and looked back at me.

"It's a job that runs in the family, I think it's time you knew."

"Well obviously now we have to kill all these zombies." I said and our conversation turned a little more playful again.

Hinata finally shot her gun that was always in her hand. And she got trigger happy, she began shooting everyone.

"I did great! Wow that was such a rush!" She said as she took off her goggles.

"So how did I do?" She asked Itachi as he had his hand on his face and sighed while he pointed to the screen again.

_-78/100 _

"WHHATTT?" She said as she looked at her score, "but how I got them all!" She cried.

"Yes you did," Itachi agreed, "including the civilians." He said once again pointing to the screen where you can see all these humans dead on the floor.

"Oopps." Hinata said as she looked away and covered her mouth.

"I'm next!" Ino said already getting hyped up.

It's been a couple of hours and I think by this time we already have our aiming and shooting down pretty well. We were all taking a break and getting some lunch when the speakers from the van went on.

"Hey you guys we have incoming." Some guy from one of the other cars said, I don't think I knew who he was or maybe I did I just didn't remember him.

"How troublesome." He said before the speakers went out.

"Itachi." Konan said and Itachi nodded his head and opened a part of the car I didn't know we were able to open.

"Here." He said and tossed us all a gun. "It's time to put your skills to the test." He said with a smirk and we all gulped.


	4. Chapter 4

Shit, I don't know if I'll be able to do this or not. I thought as I looked at the girls. They didn't want to show it but I could tell they were panicking.

"Alright let's finish this off quickly so we're not late. You how our Master hates to be kept waiting." A voice from the intercom said all I heard was my sister saying "Ok."

"Alright girls it's time to show me and everyone else what you've learned so far." Konan said as she got her own gun, which was a lot bigger than ours, and started loading her bullets. They don't look like ordinary bullets though.

"What kind of bullets are those?" Tenten asked as she was watching Konan as well. She was very good with all kinds of weapons and tools.

"Oh, I see you have a good eye for bullets. Haha well I guess I shouldn't be surprised it is you that I'm talking to. You are right they aren't normal. They're meant to kill the dead." She said with a smirk. "All of your bullets are the same as well."

"This is so exciting." Tenten said now observing her own gun and bullets.

"Ready?" Konan asked ironically.

"No." Ino said shaking now.

"Go! Go! Go!" She said and Itachi ran out first followed by Tenten, Temari, myself, Hinata, Ino, and finally Konan.

When we came out we saw the rest of the guys that we met earlier fighting as well. Though they were a lot more skilled than we were that's for sure. I thought that they were all just starting like us! Well, that's just not fair now is it?

"Sakura look out!" I heard Konan's voice scream and soon after I heard Itachi's voice, "Konan look out!"

I looked behind me and I saw Itachi protecting my sister and his younger brother protecting me.

And just like that it was over, things could happen so fast that if you don't see them before they happen you're a goner.

"Why don't you put your head in the game?" A stern voice told me as if I was a child.

"Excuse me!" I hissed back.

"Ok everyone that's all of them, get back in the cars and lets keep going we'll be there shortly." Itachi.

"Oh and Sasuke, you come in here with me, along with Naruto, Sai, Shikamaru, and Neji." He said before getting in the van. They all got in the van with us.

I had my arms crossed with an angry expression when I sat down, and just my luck, Sasuke walked over and sat in front of me. I decided to not look at his ugly face, even though he was gorgeous he didn't need to know that I thought that.

"Sakura what's wrong?" Temari asked.

"Yea what's wrong pinky?" He said in a mocking voice.

I snapped, I hate it when people call me pinky. "FUCK YOU, YOU STUPID MOTHER FUCKER. YOU CAN KISS MY ASS DOUCHE BAG!" I screamed at the top of my lungs and everyone was just staring at me, even he was, what his face-Itachi's brother whatever his name is.

"Sakura what's wrong?" Konan asked from the front.

"I'm about to kick someone's ass." I said still staring him down.

"Who?" She asked along with Itachi.

"This ugly- wanna be- coincided-self-centered- narcissist with a chickens ass for a hair style. That's who." I said not removing my eyes from him once.

Everyone started laughing at my comments, even Itachi.

"What did you say?" the narcissist yelled at me his eyes burning with embarrassment.

"Do you want me to repeat myself?" I asked as if I was innocent. "I said," I started yelling again, "you're an ugly-"

"You're lying." He cut me short.

"Excuse me?" I shot back.

"You think I'm a fucken god, stop lying to yourself. I'm your dream come true."

"If you're my dream come true I must be fucken desperate." I told him.

"I could kill you if I want to you that right?" He said in a threatening voice.

"What did you say!" Temari stepped in, ready to charge at him. "I'd like to try punk."

"Come on, are you scared of a couple of girls?" Tenten backed Temari up.

"If you want to fight Sakura, you can fight us first. Then maybe, MAYBE, you can fight her. If you beat us that is." Temari said in a daring voice.

"Hn," he said with a smirk. "We take your challenge."

"WE?" The boys yelled in unison. "Hold on man we didn't agree to this." Naruto said.

"Good, get ready to lose." Tenten said, already pumped up. She always loved competitions and she hardly ever lost.

Things just got interesting.


	5. Chapter 5

"Konan.." I said still not taking my eyes off of Sasuke.

"Yea, yea I know." She said not even asking what.

"Ok everyone, looks like we have a competition. Everyone get out, take fire arms in case of an emergency, it's the boys vs. the girls and this should be interesting." She said with excitement in her voice.

"I hope you know what you just got yourself into Sasuke." Itachi said looking at his little brother.

Sasuke broke the contact he had with me and looked at Itachi. "What is that supposed to mean? You think I'm going to lose to these girls?" He shot back.

"We'll see." Is all he said.

The car stopped and we all got out. The girls and I have taken self-defense classes since we were young. We never knew why, but we were good at it. I got my black belt when I was nine years old. But we never stopped training. Now-a-days a girl need to be able to protect herself.

"Ok let's make this quick, first one to be knocked down loses. Here are the competitors, it will be: Neji vs. Tenten, Naruto vs. Hinata, Shikamaru vs. Temari, Sai vs. Ino, and finally Sasuke vs. Sakura. Now will Neji and Tenten please step forward?"

Once they did Itachi yelled "Begin." And they charged towards each other. Tenten had the upper hand because it seemed like she was a bit faster. We didn't root her on because it would only distract her.

I noticed when Neji started running towards Tenten it seemed like his left leg was slower and weaker. I hope Tenten saw this too, it could be his weakness.

Neji send a kunai flying in her direction and she caught it between her middle finger and her index finger and send it flying right back towards him with amazing speed and accuracy. Everyone else besides the girls were impressed with how accurate her aim was and how fast she caught that kunai. Neji became in shock and got distracted with the object that flying towards him, he barely got enough time to dodge it and he stumbled a little on his way down. Tenten took this advantage and started running towards him and hit his pressure point behind his leg to make his left leg give out and he fell. Tenten without breaking too much of a sweet removed herself from her fighting stance and stood up straight and walked over to where Neji was and began to hit his pressure points again so he was able to stand up.

"Sorry about that, and good match." Tenten said as she bowed and smiled before she walked back to us. I stared at Neji and I almost started laughing at what I saw.

As Tenten started walking back to us I saw Neji's gaze move down from watching the back of her head walk away to watching her ass walk away. He stared at I for some time as well before he realized what he was doing and coughed a little before looking away and what seemed like he was blushing. He stood up and walked back to the boys.

"Wow Neji looks like we finally found you're weakness." Naruto said and it looked like Neji froze for a bit, "Girls!" Naruto exclaimed and I saw Neji relax. So they didn't know that his left leg was his weak leg did they?

"Ok Naruto and Hinata please step forward." Itachi said.

"I'm going to win this one for us guys, believe it!" Naruto said getting himself pumped.

"I don't think so." Neji said in a cool manner. "If you can't beat me you can't beat her. She's my cousin." He said as if it was the most simple thing in the world.

"WHAT?!" The guys asked and even we looked at Hinata for confirmation.

"It's true, Neji's last name is Hyuga. He is the son of my father's twin brother." This is interesting Hinata mentioned she had a cousin but never talked about him too much.

Once they were both in front Itachi singled them to begin and Naruto created around five of himself.

"What the hell?!" the girls said beside me and I watched in amazement. This is incredible they have skills like we do. They are also able to do weird things. Suddenly I didn't feel so alone anymore.

Hinata's hands started glowing and she began to spin around so smoothly it almost looked like she was dancing gracefully, she began to hit the nerves of the original Naruto and suddenly the rest of them disappeared and Naruto fell to the ground.

"Hinata is the winner." Itachi said and Hinata went over to Naruto. "I'm sorry." She said and bowed before leaving while blushing.

I've never seen Hinata blush so much…hhmm.

"Up next is Temari and Shika-" Before Itachi was able to finish Shikamaru laid down on the floor.

"I lose." He said in a lazy tone. Geez.

"Sorry Shikamaru can't let you do that. Now if you lose let's just say it won't be pleasant." Itachi said in a menacing voice.

Temari stepped forward.

"Begin." Itachi said and Shikamaru was still on the ground.

Temari jumped up and was going down with her right leg extended and aiming for his head.

"Shit." I heard Shikamaru curse before rolling away.

"I won't go easy on you." Temari said before she charged him again. She send her leg flying towards his head and he ducked right in time and he swung his leg low but Temari put her hands on either side of shoulders and lifted her body up in a perfect form before she went back down the way she came up with her knee aiming for his face. Shikamaru covered his face just in time before the impact send him rolling back a little. Temari landing with her right knee barely touching the ground. She took out a needle and send it flying for his right thigh and she got her target right in the kisser.

"Troublesome." Shikamaru said before he hit the ground. Temari began to walk away before she turned around and said "You've managed to last more than 10seconds. You have skills you lazy ass." She said with a grin that made him smirk in return."

"Ino-"

"Let's do this!" Ino said without waiting for Itachi to finish.

Itachi sighed and said "Begin." Sai seemed like he was also calculating the matched. He figured that we always charged first and we hit pressure point.

He charged first and I smirked as did Ino. Said took out a knife and was about to hit Ino when he suddenly stopped and Ino started falling, Sai caught her before she fell.

"Alright one for the boys!" Naruto cheered.

"Oh, I don't think so." I said smirking at them and nodding at Sai, or should I say Ino in Sai's body.

"What?!"

"She hasn't hit the ground has she?" I asked.

"She's correct the match is still going." Itachi said.

"Sai you idiot drop her!" Naruto yelled.

Sai turned to face them. "Sorry, he can't hear you right now." And he threw Ino's body high into the air before he fell to the floor and Ino landed on her feet just in time.

"The winner is Ino."

"WHAT JUST HAPPENED!?" Naruto asked confused.

"You guys are weak minded." Ino said before walking away.

"Last match is Sakura and Sasuke." We both went to the front.

"Who's helpless now?" I said smirking as my girls all won their victories and I'm about to win mine as well.

"They may have lost but I won't." He said cocky with his good looks- no his ugly looks. God that was lame.

"Begin." Itachi said.

He charged me and I saw his attacks before he even threw them at me. I was just dodging them without breaking sweat.

I saw Sasuke getting mad and suddenly his eyes were red. What the hell?

"No more playing around." He said before running towards me again.

I just managed to block the hit he sends. What is this? Wait…is he…. Is he reading my moves?

I bit my lip, this ends now.

I backed up a little and I touched the floor with my index figure and the ground broke in half.

"What the hell?" Sasuke said as he jumped and I disappeared behind him he turned around to try to block my attack but it was too late and I swung my leg up in the air and crashed it down on his shoulder and send him flying back to earth.

He did a flip and landing back on his feet.

"Not bad." I said as I landed with a smirk. "But not good enough." I said as I pointed down. He landed in quick sad I created.

"How the hell? How did you do this I was watching you the whole time." He asked as he tried to escape.

"No not all the time." I said as I began walking towards him. "It's over, I win. I'll admit you put up a good fight, but it wasn't good enough." I said and stood in front of him he wasn't able to move his arms now.

I hit a couple pressure points on his neck and them grabbed his shirt and lifted him off the sand and stood him on his feet. I began to walk away and I heard his body hit the floor.

"The winner is Sakura." Itachi announced.

"Don't judge us on our skills with a gun. Sorry but we fight with our fist not a gun." I began to get back in the car and the girls followed me in. Before I got in I stopped and turned to him.

"Don't underestimate us just because we're girls. You don't know us and you don't know what we are capable of. And just so you guys know, none of us used more than 50% of what we can do. I'm warning you." Then I walked in the car and I could feel my cheeks starting to burn red.

I was so close to him….

I thought as I remembered how our faces almost touched when I lifted him off the quick sand.

Damn, why am I getting so flustered he is just a guy. A very cute guy- no! He is just a guy.

Not soon after everyone else started going in their own cars and the boys went back to their car.

I looked at the girls and said, "hey let's take a break up in our room. Konan we'll be upstairs." And she nodded.

"Good job girls." She said, "I trained you well."

"Very well." Tenten said with a smile.

"Go relax on top girls I'll call you when it's time to eat or stop." We nodded and thanked her.

Once we were in the room on top I looked at the girls and locked the door.

"We have a problem." I said and I can tell they already knew what I was going to say.

"I know I wasn't the only one who felt something with my opponent. I was watching everything." They all started blushing I guess remembering how close they were to the guys.

"But let me tell you one thing you guys are great at hiding it. But geez I think we're going to fall for them."

"I know! Damn those guys have to be so god damn good looking." Ino said. "No offense Hinata since it is your cousin that we are talking about too."

"None taken." Hinata said blushing. "I feel the same way." She said most likely thinking about Naruto.

"Ok let's not let them know we like them we can just see what they do. If they want us they better work for us." I said determined.

**Author's POV**

""Ok let's not let them know we like them we can just see what they do. If they want us they better work for us." They heard Sakura's voice say.

All the boys jaws dropped. The girls liked them!

They just went up to feel depressed about their losses. And they overheard the girls conversation. I guess they didn't know that the button to talk to their car was on.

"Temari had some nice legs." Shikamaru said remembering their little battle.

"Tenten has a nice ass." Neji said remembering her ass move as she walked away.

"Hinata had a nice chest." Naruto said day dreaming already.

"Shut up that's my cousin!" Neji said feeling awkward.

"Ino is just hot." Said said.

"I knew it, Sakura's is fucken sexy she couldn't just not be attracted to me." Sasuke said with a smirk. "Well guys this should be fun."

"Wait shh." Sakura said when she heard voices.

"Temari has some nice legs." Shikamaru's voice came through and Temari burned with embarrassment.

They continued to hear their conversation and their complements.

Sakura turned and turned off the button that allowed them to hear the boys.

"I want to hear more." Ino complained.

"No, we can't just hear what they're saying girls." Sakura said. "Besides now we have the upper hand. They don't know we just heard them and they don't know we feel the same. We can have some fun with this." Sakura said smirking.


	6. Chapter 6

It was around 5pm and we were called out to eat with everyone else. It has also been 3 hours since we fought with the guys, and now we know they have some kind of attraction to us.

"There you are come eat girls." Konan said as she handed us plates, we thanked her and took them and went to go sit on one of the tables they set up, unluckily for us it was right in front of the guys. We looked up to meet their eyes and they were all smirking at us like they knew something we didn't know.

"What are you guys looking at?" I asked trying not to blush with Sasuke staring at me.

"Nothing just looking at our new partners, is that so bad?" he asked with innocence.

I was going to say something but I decided to not let this drag on any longer I just began to eat.

Soon we were all done eating and the sun was going down.

We were done packing and were about to go in the car when we heard tires screeching and gun shots being fired mixed with screams.

"Get you're guns and weapons!" Konan yelled and everyone got in their cars and one person was driving while the rest of us were on top of our cars. I saw Sasuke and the rest of the guys with snipers and hand guns on the roof of their cars.

We began to drive to them with full speed and it looks like the car gave out. Why are they shooting the other car?

There was a van full of zombies! I saw it before they even got out.

"Shoot the van, it's full of zombies!" I screamed at everyone.

"Why?! There are people in there!" Naruto screamed back.

"NO! It's full of zombies trust me!" Just when I said that they all came out and went towards the car that had stopped.

"Shoot!" We screamed, and suddenly all hell broke loose, how many god damned zombies were in there?!

"Get out of your car and get behind us!" We screamed at the people who were in the car, they started rushing out of their cars and ran behind us.

They girls and I jumped down to protect them while they were running back. We started shooting but we weren't the best at it

The strangest thing happened though was that the zombies ran right through us. I was so shocked that I didn't shoot at first and I tuned to see that none of the girls were shooting. But instead they had the same expression as I did.

They were getting close to the people and I finally snapped out of my world. "Shoot!" I told the girls so they too can escape the world of surprise they also travelled into.

I noticed that once we started shooting some turned around and started coming back to us.

They're attracted to noise! That's it.

"Girls bang you're guns together and keep shooting!" I said even though saying that would confuse most people they knew exactly what I meant.

"Fuck this, girls get out you're weapons. We're going to go hand to hand combat right now." I said as I shot my last bullet and threw my gun to the floor. I removed my two double-bladed swords and prepared myself for the crowd of zombies that were heading our way.

They soon heard the noise and began running towards us, or what they must consider running.

Soon we were surrounded by a group of about 20-30 zombies.

**Authors POV**

"Shoot!" Naruto yelled at Shikamaru, "The girls are in trouble!"

"I can't shoot them anymore! They're too close to the girls, I might end up hurting one of them and sending them to their judgment day sooner than later." He said balling his hands into fist as he realized what he just said.

"Come on girls we can't die here." Temari said trying to pump me up.

"That's right, we've come this far we can't go back now." I said before I started using whatever strength I had left, but sadly to no avail. My weapon was tossed to who knows where and I looked straight into the blind eyes of a zombie.

Shit…this is it. I'm done for.


	7. Chapter 7

"What are you waiting for?" I heard a deep voice say, "MOVE!" He yelled and I got up and saw it was Sasuke. I got up just in time to watch him mercilessly slide a zombies head off.

That was kind of …hot.

NO! Shut up Sakura stop thinking that way you are not a guy!

I took a deep breath in and said thanks. I looked up and saw all of my girls were safe and sound. Good.

"Would you guys like to go to safety?" Konan asked the ones we just saved.

They nodded their heads, "fist of," Konan said, "has any of you been bitten?" She asked and we all eyed them and surrounded them.

The moment they heard that question all of them froze, so that's a yes.

"I'm sorry," I heard Itachi's voice say, "But we will not allow anyone who has been bitten to enter our cars. It's far too dangerous, besides they won't let you guys in anyways if someone in your group has been bitten. Just die with honor whoever you are." He spoke and they all held their heads down in shame.

"It's ok…" I head a sweet voice say, it was the voice of a young kid maybe six or seven.

"My name is Hashi Uzi, please allow me to die with honor!" He screamed as he bowed in front of us.

"Hashi! What are you doing? Be quiet!" The mother yelled as she tried to pull him behind her.

He broke her hold on him and ran to us. "I don't want to hurt anyone, please….please save me from becoming one of them. I saw my father eat my big brother…I don't want to become that…please Mr. please help me." I was in the verge of tears, this little guy has been through so much…

"I will does this as painless as possible." Itachi said as he smiled to the little boy and patted his hair, "You're a brave boy, you've done well." The boy looked up at him and smiled, "Thank you." He said as tears filled his eyes. He closed them to try and hold them back, and just like that his head was dismembered from his small body and was now being held in Itachi's hands.

"See…it didn't hurt." Itachi said with a sad tone. I was still in shock. The family all began crying.

"Let's get a move on, I want to get there before night fall." Konan said and they all got in the car with Gai and Kakashi.

It didn't seem like they were angry at Itachi, judging by what the kid said someone had to kill their father, they understand that they aren't human at that point.

It was getting darker and the girls and I were in our rooms. I closed the door and made sure the speakers were off this time before I turned and talked to the girls.

"So I completely wanted to pounce Sasuke when he saved me. He was so hot and got it got me all wet now." I said letting my woman nature take over.

"WOW! I've never seen you talk like that before Sakura!" Ino said looking completely proud because I suddenly started talking like a horny girl that needs to get laid…like her basically.

But now that I thought about it, I really do want to have sex. I mean the world has come to end, why not fall in love?

"I want to lose my virginity." I said suddenly and everyone's mouth was hanging.

"Alright! Finally Sakura, I mean even Hinata lost her virginity before you, that's saying something." Temari said as she laughed.

"Well you are in luck, I thought of such an occasion. I bought lots of lingerie for all of us, and make-up of course. They will be seduced by the end of today." Ino said as she planned evilly.

"First of all someone please teach me how to seduce someone, I don't want to act like an idiot." I said blushing.

"Of course, but first thing is first we need to set up the bait." Ino said, getting her seduction face on.

"Ok when I say so turn on the button that allows them to hear us, we're going to make up a story that lets them know we want them bad, but they don't know that we know. Just go along with it everyone."

Everyone nodded and Hinata started blushing already.

"Ok." She said and I pushed the button and she was already talking.

**Author's POV**

"Hey they turned it on by accident again." Naruto said and ran to push the button.

"This isn't funny anymore, my gosh I need it so bad now." Ino said in a tone that said she ran out of patients.

The guys were all listening intensely now.

"I know what you mean, I haven't had it in so long that just the thought alone drives me insane." Tenten said in the same tone.

"If even one of those guys come over I'm sure we'll all pounce him." Temari said.

"If they don't come we should have a girl on girl night." Hinata said and instantly turning red by what she just said.

"I agree," Sakura said, "Why don't we call the boys over and tell them we want to apologize and convince them to have sex with us somehow. I hope they have condoms." Sakura said in a pleading voice.

The boys stood there with their mouths open, they were speechless.

"Call them Ino, how do you use this speaker thing? They're car 1?"

As soon as the boys heard that they turned off the button that showed them they were on.

"Holy crap! We're going to get laid!" Naruto said with excitement.

"SH!" The boys said in unison because Naruto said that a little too loud.

"They're calling!" Neji said and everyone else got quiet.

"Hello?" Naruto said lamely because he got nervous.

"Hey, it's us, the girls. Look we just wanted to know if you wanted to come over to our van to a boys & girl sleepover? We just wanted to apologize and get to know each other a little more. What do you say?" Ino asked politely.

"Yea that sounds good." Sasuke answered since Naruto got a nose bleed from what he was imagining. "What time is good for you?"

"How about you guys come over in an hour?"

"Ok, we'll see you then." Sasuke said before he pushed the button to stop their communications.

All the boys looked at each other for a second before they all dashed for the door.

"I call dips!" Neji said first.

"Second!" Sasuke said not soon after.

Sai was after Sasuke, then Naruto and finally Shikamaru.

"It worked!" Sakura cheered.

"Ok, now we have to get ready." Ino said. "I knew make-up would come in handy. Let's do this girls."


	8. Chapter 8

I felt embarrassed but at the same time it was over powering to know that I would have a man like Sasuke at my feet and mercy. This was going to be my first time but Ino told me not to tell him or he would claim dominance over me. That of course would not do so I starting giving myself a pep-talk (in my head of course).

"Hurry Sakura they're here!" I took in a deep breath and looked at my reflection one last time. Wow Ino did an amazing job no wonder she always looks beautiful.

I looked at the girls and then down at myself. Wow we look like we're about to have an orgy party or something. I started to get nervous with what we were just about to do.

We were all wearing really thin lingerie that barely covered any skin what-so-ever and a see threw robe that stopped right above our very exposed butt, which I must even admit made us look sexy and ready for tonight….that also worried me.

Tenten went to go open the door to let the boys in their room, it was neat an organized so we had a lot more room then we should have.

As soon as I saw Sasuke's eyes exploring my body all my worries went away. I thought that Sasuke wasn't going to even notice me with my friends around, none of them were virgins so they all knew what they were doing, I on the other hand did not. But when I made eye contact with Sasuke my body was suddenly burning up with the passion I knew would arise with him. His eyes looked hungry and almost animalistic when he looked at me….and I liked it.

"Come on in boys." Ino said as she gave them one of her killer smiles.

They came in just as they were told and Ino closed the door behind them.

"Why don't you guys get a little more comfortable?" Temari suggested. "Take off your sweaters it's warm in here." She said seductively looking only at Shikamaru.

"So we wanted to apologize to you guys." I said getting closer to Sasuke with slow but rhythmic steps, I was trying so hard to be sexy.

"No apologies needed", Neji said and I'm guessing by the way he is looking at Tenten he has the major hots for her.

"I have a crazy idea!" Ino said, though I was looking at her in confusion. This isn't part of the plan. "How about we play strip poker!" She had the cards out and ready and was already sitting down on her spot.

No one answered her but we all sat down anyways, I was still hoping she knew what she was doing. We had no cloths as it is and they have all of theirs on….oh.

Ok I see what she's doing now, she's trying to get them half-naked too so hormones start to kick in.

"Since there are obviously too many of us here are the new rules:

Only four people will play at a time, I will be the dealer of course, but it will be a battle of the sexes if you know what I mean.

This is a girls vs. boys game, if one of the girls/boys loses they both have to take of a certain clothing that they are wearing off

Every time either a guy or girl loses every guy/girl has to take off the same clothing.

The rules are simple and I think we can all follow them so choose two guys while we choose two girls." Ino said before turning to us.

"Who is going to play?" I asked.

"I want Temari and Tenten to play first, try to get them to get their shirts off girls." Ino said with a wink.

Temari and Tenten went to sit at the table and Naruto and Sai went up first. Ino began to pass out the cards. Everyone seemed to get serious, Tenten threw one card away in exchange for another one, Temari exchanged two cards, Sai exchanged four cards, and Naruto exchanged one.

Both of the boys laid their cards on the table and they both had two pairs. Temari and Tenten laid their cards down and Tenten had three-four diamond card and won the first game.

"You lose boys, take off those shirts." Temari said with a smirk. All the eyes of the girls went to their guy.

I was only focused on Sasuke, I saw his shirt going upwards to reveal his incredible body and I almost wanted to pounce him. His hair got a little ruffled from the shirt but it his hair still made me want to attack him. His eyes never left mine, it made my breathe get caught.

The second game the guys won and we removed our top of our lingerie and our breast just fell forward, I think I saw Naruto get a nose bleed from looking at Hinata, which I must admit I could not blame him. I looked at Sasuke and I could have sworn I saw him blush before his hungry looking eyes came back.

The next thing any of the girls knew the guys were carrying them away into separate rooms. Tenten and Neji went in the restroom, while Naruto took Hinata to the second bathroom we had, and Temari, Shikamaru, Ino and Sai all stayed in the living room and went to separate parts of the room while Sasuke carried me away into our bedroom.

As soon as the door closed my heart began to beat so fast I thought it was going to rip out of my chest. I felt his hands wondering through my naked body and I felt the heat rushing to my head. Oh my lord I'm about to lose my virginity to a completely sexy man and this will be the best night of my life.

Sasuke laid me gently on the bed, which was surprising I thought he'd be a little rougher. His lips met mine and I melted into his arms, I felt his hands getting lower and lower until it was eventually pulling my underwear off. Then I was completely naked and he had no cloths on either, I almost thought I was looking at a perfectly sculpted statue.

He took out a condom and placed it around his member, I couldn't believe I am really going to do this.

"Sakura..are you sure about this?" He asked before he entered me.

I nodded my head, "Just please be gentle, I'm a virgin." I said and looked away in shame. He cupped my chin and turned my head to look at him.

"I'm glad I'm the lucky guy to do this then…I will not hurt you." He said before he began to enter me, it felt like someone was ripping me in half at first I was holding onto the sheets trying not to scream. Suddenly I felt his lips on mine and all the pain went away, I was in heaven. Suddenly I wasn't trying to scream in pain but of pleasure, everything felt so amazing, I didn't know this feeling could ever be felt.

I was in heaven, and I didn't want it to end, I began to dig at his back with my nails leaving scratches. I began to make weird noises and I covered my mouth, but Sasuke removed my hand and still not stopping his motion.

"Don't, I love the way you moan." He groaned in a very sexy way. I started panting, and asking for more, I didn't know I had that in me.

"Harder….harder…faster!" I began to run my hand through Sasuke's hands and I heard him moaning, suddenly a wave of intense pleasure erupted in my body and I couldn't help but moan and scream.

"Oh my god!" I cried in pleasure, I must be in heaven.

Soon it was all over and I was gasping for air, along with Sasuke. He lifted his toned body back up to look at me and I didn't know what was coming out of my mouth, "I love you…" I whispered and I saw Sasuke's eye widen in surprise.

Damn! I wasn't supposed to say that, my eyes got wide and I didn't know what to say, he didn't say anything he just got up and said he's sorry. Did I do something wrong?

"No…please…don't leave." I begged as tears began to form. Why am I crying? He hesitated before he left the room.

I cleaned myself up and began to put my clothes on, the next thing I know the girls were coming in and running towards me. "What happened? You guys were the last ones to finish and then Sasuke just walked out and the boys followed him, we thought something happened." Ino said looking at me with a worried face.

"Did he leave the van to go back to his van?" I asked and Temari shook her head, "They have to stay here until morning." Great just my luck.

I laid my head on a pillow, this just got awkward.

"What happened?" They all asked and I got up to begin my story of how I fucked up a one night stand.


	9. Chapter 9

**Hey well I know I haven't uploaded in a while and I apologize for that, but I am having a huge writers block. It is a lot harder to write a zombie story then I expected especially because the outline I did for this story got deleted -_- thanks to my mother. So I am going to start writing another story while my writers block for this one ends. I will update this story in time just not as much as the new story I will start soon, if you want me to update sooner please leave some ideas I can use in the comments **** please read and comment on my new story as well ^-^ thank you all for reading my story and I hope you all enjoy.**

"Wow really?" Ino asked and I could see her struggling to not laugh.

"Yes…you know what I'll just go apologize." I said as I got up and began to put my clothes on.

*flash back*

"Don't forget to stay strong Sakura." Konan said as she patted my head.

"What do you mean? Aren't the girls supposed to be protected by the guys?" I asked with my innocent young eyes that have not yet been tainted by the world.

"There is going to be a day where no guy will be there to protect you…and when that day comes you need to be ready." At that age I didn't understand what she was talking about, all I knew is that she never brought up that subject again.

"Actually can you guys tell him to come in here for a second and you guys can stay out there and distract the guys while I talk to Sasuke in here? I'd feel better if everyone didn't hear us."

They all nodded and left the room, my heart began to beat incredibly fast and I didn't know what this feeling that I was feeling was, I just knew that it made me feel different, I've never felt like this before.

I suddenly remember something my sister told me a long time ago…

*flash back*

"One day I will fall in love with a prince, he will declare his love for me on a white horse and sweep me off my feet." I told Konan as I started day dreaming of the perfect day with the perfect prince.

"Sakura that never happens." She said laughing, "It only happens in movies, don't get your hopes up too much."

I got up with my little body and put my hands in a tiny fist and placed them on my hips with a pout on my face, "It will happen! I'll show you big sister."

"Do you know what it means to be in love Sakura?" She asked as she flicked my forehead with a smile.

"Yes I do, love is when you want to protect someone." I said smugly as I crossed my hands in victory.

"No," She said as she laughed, "That is to love someone, to be in love means to wish the best for that person even if they aren't with you, it means that you'll be there no matter what and you'll never turn away from them. When you can't stop thinking about that person that means you're in love with them."

"What?" I said holding my chest, "I don't want my heart to hurt."

All she could do was laugh at my response, "You don't choose who you're heart hurts for or if it hurts at all, that's how you know."

I heard a knock on the door, "come in." I said and my palms began to sweat.

The door opened and I saw Sasuke coming in, it seemed like time slowed down tremendously, and I didn't know what to say for a second.

"Hi.." was all that came out of my mouth and the second it did I felt stupid, "Look I just wanted to apologize, I didn't mean to say what I did. I was caught up in the moment and I said something that made you feel uncomfortable. I mean we both knew what this was, I just always wished that my first time would be with someone I was deeply in love with. But it's obvious that that won't happen anymore. I mean the world ended right? So please don't think too much of it, I-"

He cut me off, "Don't worry about it…you don't know where we're going do you?" He asked as he sat down in front of me."

"No, my sister just told me we were going to a safe place." I said as I looked away from his mesmerizing eyes.

"Well she isn't wrong, but there is a lot more to it than just that…you lost your parents right?"

My eyes flashed to his in that instant, "Yes…how did you know?"

He looked away this time, "I can't tell you that yet," He said, " Just please trust me when I tell you the reason you have a special ability," My eyes went wide…how did he know… "Is because you're not a normal human…the place we're going to is a place where people like us can go when the rest of the world turns their back on us." He said but the way he said it made me feel like he has been through a lot.

"Where are your parents?" I asked, the look on his face when he heard the question made me wish I hadn't.

"My parents were murdered…along with everyone else in my family but my older brother."

"…I'm sorry…I shouldn't have asked." I said feeling bad.

"No, it's fine…I guess you can say that I'm dealing with it." He looked at me straight in the eyes, but it seemed like he was lying…I guess I couldn't expect him to be happy about the situation.

The rest of the night we spend talking about our lives before the world came crumbling around us.

Suddenly the speakers came on; "Everyone turn off you're lights and stay perfectly still." I heard Konan's voice through the speaker. "A hoard is coming and we're going to wait it out until they leave."

Sasuke was up from his seat before I even turned to him, the lights were off and he grabbed my hand and pulled me to the other room with the rest of the girls. Their lights were off as well.

"Close the curtains!" Sasuke said as the car stopped, and somehow I felt like he had more experience in this situation than the rest of us, even though the end of the world started on the same day for everyone…or did it?

"Sasuke." I whispered and he sat next to me as all the other girls covered their mouths in fear of talking too loud. Before I could start talking again he covered my mouth and placed his index finger over his lips to motion me to be quiet I suddenly got nervous.

The sound of their footsteps freaked me out and I closed my eyes, there are a lot more than I thought there would be. The footsteps kept going, and then it hit me.

Why are there zombies heading toward the place that it started at? Shouldn't the zombies be coming from there instead of zombies migrating there?

It felt like someone slapped me across the face once I realized what this meant. The end of the world didn't start where we lived and judging by the size of the hoard it started a lot latter. But the question is, how late?

It is obvious that all these zombies were born, in that sense, a lot sooner than the ones back at home.

I don't know how long I was stuck in my own thoughts but I was taken out of them once I heard my sister's voice over the intercom. "It appears they have left, we'll start moving in a minute."

"Sakura are you ok?" Ino asked and I didn't even realize that everyone was looking at me.

"How long has the apocalypse been going on?" I asked.

"What do you mean Sakura? It just started a few days ago, what's wrong with you? Do you have a fever or something?" Ino asked as she placed the back of her hand on my forehead, I smacked it away.

"Answer my question…you guys." I said staring into Sasuke's eyes. All the girls looked at the boys as they lowered their head from their gaze.

"What is she talking about Shikamaru?" Temari asked.

Sasuke sighed, "They did warn me about you." He said looking into my eyes. "We were told not to tell you guys anything until we got there…" He took in a deep breath. "This has been going on for seven months now. Our home town got hit first…your home town was hit last."

"What?!" The girls asked in unison, "How… how can we not have heard of this!?" Tenten asked now feeling left out.

"All communication was lost with every city that was hit, we were trying to capture the guy who started it all.."

"Orochimaru?" I asked remembering the scientist that claimed he found a cure.

"Yea…that bastard, but he got away before we got to your city. Now the whole world has been infected."

"Y-You mean…there is no safe place anymore?" Hinata asked as she began to freak out.

"No…there is a safe place…" Sasuke said but before he continued I had to ask.

"Why do you guys know so much…what are you guys?"

Sasuke looked at me. "The same thing you're sister is…" My eyes went wide…_my sister..?_


	10. Chapter 10

**I wanted to thank all of you that reviewed, it gave me the inspiration to update this story :) I know it's a bit short . but i promise to update it as soon as i get back from a trip i'm taking today. So be patient and chapter 11 will be out soon enough, and i promise it'll be a lot longer than this update**

"What do you mean my sister?" I asked barely finding my voice.

Sasuke sighed and took a deep breath in, it made me worry because that meant it was going to be a long story.

"You're sister is an assassin and always has been for as long as she can remember, but not just any kind of assassin she is known as an Elite because she is amazing at what she does. You were wondering who killed your parents all those years ago right? Well it was a group of rouges, because your parents were also in that life a death like that was inevitable. Everyone here is an assassin." I looked back between Sasuke and the rest of the guys.

"We are going to our hideout, it's safe and it has other people like us-"

"What do you mean like us?!" Tenten snapped, "We are not assassins!"

"Not yet, but you will be. You were all chosen by your parents to become this because of your special skills. All of your parents are in it as well." This was obviously too much to take for them they could only stare at them with wide eyes as they thought back on their lives and realized…they were right.

Now that I look back at it I always thought how it was strange that my parents were teaching me martial arts and other fighting skills when I was a child. Of course back then they said it was so I could be safe and protect myself if I were to ever need it but now…now it all makes sense. I can't believe I never thought of this possibility.

"You said there are other people like us going to the same place right?" Ino asked, finally breaking the silence.

"Yes." Sasuke answered as he eyes each of us carefully, now I knew why they did that. It was because they were most likely trained to study people's faces.

"How will we be safe though? The more people are in one place the louder that place is, and if I had learned anything from zombie movies I know that they go to where they hear more noise." Wow Ino was actually paying attention to all those movies? I'm impressed.

"We're going underground." Sasuke stated simply.

We had nothing to say, there was nothing we could say. Honestly it's a surprise that he just told us all of this but at the same time it's a relief to know there are still live humans out there who will help us survive and a safe place we can go to.

"Thank you for telling us, I think we'll be alright." I said giving them a smile to reassure that we would be ok.

"I'm going to go ask my sister a couple of questions I've been meaning to ask her for a while." I said getting up and heading to the door. "We shouldn't let this ruin the sleepover right? Let's keep having fun at a minimal voice." I said with a smile to also reassure the girls that we would be alright, they smiled back. "I'll go get us some snack on my way."

"I'll go with you." I heard Sasuke say and I nodded.

Once out of the room we walked through the small kitchen in the RV and walked to where Itachi was driving and my sister was sitting in the passenger seat. I was wondering how I was going to ask her, or tell her.

I opened my mouth to say something but it wasn't my voice I heard.

"So you finally lost y our virginity huh?" Konan's voice said and I turn as red as a tomato. "W-W-What?!" I asked completely shocked, I thought this conversation would have started a lot differently.

"You girls aren't very quiet," she said before laughing, and from the rear view mirror I saw Itachi making eye contact with Sasuke and from the corner of my eye I saw Sasuke nod and send him a smile.

I was so shocked to see his beautiful smile that I had to turn my head in his direction to make sure I wasn't seeing things. It took my breath away; I didn't know he could look so much like an angel.

"Good choice." I heard Konan's voice say and I turned my attention back to her, she was smiling at me. "I hear Uchiha men are one of the hardest to capture, but it seems like you have this guy in the palm of your hand. I'm proud of you." I blushed at her words.

"W-W-W-Wait, it's not like that." I stuttered and all eyes were on me, I saw Sasuke raise an eyebrow at me, I saw Konan holding back her laugh and Itachi simply said, "Oh?"

"I mean… well …Sasuke never agreed to something like-"

I was cut off by Itachi, "Uchiha men don't just sleep with anyone," he stated and my heart began to do summer saults, "Sasuke didn't tell you did he?" He asked and I looked at Sasuke who had his hand over his mouth in such a cute way. He looked like he was trying not to show that he was embarrassed.

"Tell me what?" I asked, I just gave my virginity to this guy he better tell me.

"He chose you." Itachi said since it looked like Sasuke was trying to compose himself. "Sasuke man up, it's time to tell her."

I looked at Sasuke, "choose me for what?" I asked.

"You'll be my wife and we're going to make lots of Uchiha babies." He finally spoke and my breathe was knocked out of me.


	11. Chapter 11

"We're going…to have…what?!" I said dumbfounded.

"You didn't really think I would just sleep with you to sleep with you did you?" He said almost as if it was written on his forehead.

"Uh…yes!" I answered thinking back at how it started; I don't ever recall anything being mentioned about babies. Did I miss something? Then I remembered something.

"I told you I loved you and you walked away!" I said looking at him wondering if he was bipolar.

"Love already?" Konan asked and laughed, "I knew that you wouldn't last a day without realizing it." She said and I almost wondered if they knew this would happen. They make it sound like Sasuke and I have been dating or known each other for years or something.

"Well…it slipped out." I said.

"It never just slips out," Itachi stated, "Sasuke on the other hand walked away because he loves you too, he just can't say it." I couldn't believe it, I looked at Sasuke and waited for him to confirm this.

"Shut up Itachi!" He said blushing, "Can you just give us some time alone to talk?" Sasuke said and Itachi laughed.

"Does it look like I can just walk away? In case you didn't notice, I'm driving."

"Hn." Sasuke replied before grabbing my hand and walking away. At this point I didn't know what to do, my head was spinning. The fact that we were trying to survive the end of the world didn't even cross my mind at that point. I was so confused, how could Sasuke love me if we had only just met not even that long ago. Was I that great at sex? I blushed. No that can't be it, I was a virgin.

Suddenly I saw a young boy with black hair grabbing my arm and leading me somewhere I didn't know.

We suddenly stopped and we were in the bathroom, I got snapped back to reality not really knowing where my head went at that point or who that young boy was.

Sasuke turned to look at me after he turned on the lights. "Do you remember me?" He asked and I looked at him confused, did he think I had memory loss or something?

"Umm…what do you mea-" I was cut off by Sasuke's lips, the room began to spin. I've never felt like this before.

I was never kissed like this by…by…oh whatever his name was.

My arms went around his neck to pull myself closer to him without me really thinking about it, I felt like I was in heaven but then I suddenly got a really bad migraine and my eyes snapped open. The little boy I saw before was holding me, when he pulled me away I saw his face…it was Sasuke.

"Sakura?" Sasuke began to shake me gently, "You were the little boy?" I asked as I looked up to him, but wait, I don't ever remember meeting him.

"When did I first met you?" I asked.

"You met me in the organization when you were younger, your parents took you out when someone erased your memories, that's when they thought that you shouldn't be in there and they took you out. They took you away from me…." His face suddenly got really sad, "we promised we'd get married." He finished and I couldn't help but feel guilty.

"I'm sorry I forgot." That's all I could say.

"Will you," he cleared his throat, "marry me?" He asked and placed a hand on the back of his head before looking away trying to hide the fact that he was blushing. I thought it was cute.

"I would…I really really would like to marry you, but I can't right now. I'm sorry. I know that I feel something for you but we need to have a relationship before we get into something like marriage…can you understand?" I asked fearing that he wouldn't want to be with me after that.

"Of course I understand, I didn't really think you'd say yes but I just had to ask. How about being my girlfriend? I don't want anyone at the organization to think you're available. You're mine." He said before he pulled me in close, he wrapped his arms around me and placed them in my lower back.

"Yes…I'll be your girlfriend." Honestly I want to get to know him now that I know we use to know each other, but I doubt anyone in the organization would want me. I'm surprised he doesn't have a girlfriend now that I think about it.

"We're going to need to get out!" The speaker suddenly said, "There are civilians out there who are still not infected."

We heard everyone running to the door and Sasuke and I knew we had to go as well.


	12. Chapter 12

When we got out we saw the car lights pointing to a specific area, that area had a good amount of zombies. I'd say about 20-30 of them, and in the middle of them all were a few survivors who had not yet been bitten. I looked up to see a couple of our comrades on top of the cars and shooting down the zombies that were closest to the survivors.

I saw a few of them running towards the zombies and suddenly I felt empowering. The thought that I had been trained for this reason made me feel like I was ready to fight any zombie. I saw the determination in the girls' eyes and I knew they were thinking the same way.

I knew that close combat was obviously not the best idea with so many of them so I asked for a gun from Sasuke, seeing that he was armed and I was not.

"Let me see one of those guns." I told Sasuke as I held my hand out for the gun. He didn't say a word he just gave me one and continued to shoot. He was really good; from the corner of my eye I saw no hesitation. He must be really strong. I aimed at one of those things and pulled the trigger, but I missed and hit its neck, though it didn't seem like it cared too much. I thought that maybe I was just getting nervous.

"Relax," I heard Sasuke's voice say. "Take a deep breath and make sure your target's head is in the center of the two pieces on the top." I knew that he was dumbing it down for me because I don't really know all the names of the parts of guns but I wasn't complaining. I did as he said and locked on to a new target. I pulled the trigger and actually nailed him in the head, the satisfaction of watching that thing fall to the floor was over powering and I couldn't feel more alive at this point.

It scared me that I enjoyed doing this so much, knowing that they use to be humans, but for now I let the satisfaction and the adrenalin rush consume me as I kept knocking them down one by one.

We heard a scream and noticed of the survivors had gotten bitten; time seemed to slow down at that moment. I saw red hair turn to his direction and shoot the last remaining zombie that had bitten her comrade. The zombie hit the floor without making another movement and a second after he did she pointed his gun at her comrade and shot it without hesitation.

My eyes widened.

_How…how could she…how_. My rage had had reached its limits in those few seconds and I ran to the girl with the red hair.

It seemed like all eyes were on me, but I didn't care. When I was a few steps behind her she turned around only to meet my fist to her face. She went stumbling down and her remaining comrades stepped in front of her with their guns aimed at me.

"You **bitch!**" I yelled as her face met mine. She had ebony eyes and glasses on, I didn't like her.

"You're the one who hit me!" She yelled as she stood back up and pushed her other teammates aside. "It's none of your business anyways! You didn't know him!" She yelled at me and I realized I didn't. "He was worthless anyways! He did nothing but get in my way, I would have shot him anyways." She declared and my temper had reached its peak.

My hands were now turned to fists, and she was my target.

"How can you say that!?" I began to yell, she is a horrible person.

"I'm going to kill you for that punch." She said as she wiped what little dirt she got on her face from the fall.

"Sorry, but killing my wife is not an option." I heard Sasuke say from behind me as he wrapped his arms around me, most likely to restrain me.

"W-W-What?! SHE'S your wife?!" She accused pointed her bony finger at me. "How can you choose her over me? I am so much prettier and just over all better looking than she will ever be!" She said throwing a tantrum.

"Enough Karin, you're annoying me." Sasuke said in such a stern voice that even I got a little scared of him and refused to keep struggling in his arms. "I'll kill you where you stand if you don't shut up." I began to sweat, he was still holding me while he was saying all this, and I kind of felt like my life was being threaten.

"Whatever." She said flipping her hair, "You'll soon realize how weak she is." Karin said with a smirk on her face, she began to walk closer and closer all the while she seemed to be trying to appear "sexy" and "seductive" but all I felt like was throwing up.

"Sa-su-ke~kun" She purred and I felt a rage surge threw me. I just wanted her to disappear…I got jealous.

When she was a few steps in front of us she smirked and the next thing I know I see her fist going for my face and I could barely move. I closed my eyes knowing there is no way I could have stopped that.

I awaited the pain but all I heard was Karin's screaming. I opened my eyes to see Konan's face on the floor as my sister has her arm bent in an odd angle.

"I won't let you lay a figure on my little sister." She said.

"W-wait, she's your little sister?!" Karin asked surprised as she looked at me and back at her.

"I'll have to teach you a lesson." Konan smiled and evil smile, "I'm going to break your arm." She said as if saying she was going to give her a hair cut.

"N-No wa-" But it was too late, I've never seen an arm bent that way and maybe that was for a reason, Karin screamed for a few seconds before fainting from the pain I'm assuming.

"All this screaming must have cost some attention, we need to get out of here before an even bigger heard comes." Konan said as she got back up, "You guys over there, carry your teammate, her father will want her back alive."

"Who's her father?" I asked Sasuke as he released me from his hold.

"Let's just say she comes from a rich father who spoils her a little too much." Sasuke said almost annoyed. I wonder if he's ever tried to buy Sasuke to marry his daughter. Maybe.

We were all heading back to our separate cars, and once we were back on the road I felt like maybe I was always meant to live this life. I began to think back at those feeling that were arising in me as I was killing all those zombies, I felt so empowering. A part of me didn't like the feeling of me liking the feeling of killing (if that makes any sense), but another part of me loved it.

I was glad that I was taught how to fight at an early age by my sister, I guess she always knew I'd go back one day and she just wanted me to be strong. I smiled thinking it was worth all the hard work, blood, sweat, and tears I put into my training.

Then Karin's face came up in my head, "I don't like her." I said pouting. Everyone turned to look at me at that point. All the teenagers went to the room where we had all just experienced a sex party apparently.

"I don't either." Ino agreed.

"What is she to you Sasuke?" I asked and I regretted the moment it came out of my mouth, I never agreed to marry him or carry his children so why should I care…right?

He looked at me and smirked, "Why? Are you jealous?" He said nailing it on the first try. I didn't want to give him the satisfaction of knowing I have already developed feelings for him. I mean…it's too soon right? I don't want him to think I'm easy or anything…but he has known me for a really long time so it doesn't count right?

UGH! I'm so confused.

"No, I'm not!" I said getting defensive and everyone started laughing. "Shut up!" I said getting embarrassed and I felt the blood rushing to my face.

I expected Sasuke to laugh at me and make some joke but instead I found myself being pulled up to my feet and dragged to the other room.

"What is-" I began to say but got cut off by his lips, then I lost my train of thought. I hate how he could do that so easily.

"I couldn't control myself anymore. Knowing that you were jealous makes me happier than you'll ever realize, and seeing you blush almost made me want to ravish you right there and then." He admitted whispering into my neck, my heart was beating so fast I felt almost painful. My neck, checks, and ears were getting hot and I didn't know what to say.

His face slowly lifted itself off of the base of my neck to see my blushing face and his eyes looked hungry, almost as if he hadn't ate anything for years.

"I can't control myself anymore." He suddenly growled in a low rough voice and the next thing I knew his shirt was off and I was able to see his beautiful model like body (which he should not have at his age) and I almost passed out. The next thing that hit the floor was my clothes and at that point I let my feeling take over.

I know it might be too soon….but I think I've fallen for this guy. I just wish I could remember everything. But that will have to wait, because at this moment right now…I'm happy.

**Yea I know really OCC but I hope you all enjoyed the update! :)**

**Sorry if there is any bad grammar in this I just really wanted to update this story for all of you fans out there ^-^**

**Don't forget to review and I'll update as soon as I can.**


	13. Chapter 13

Everything seemed to be dark, I saw Karin's partners drugging Karin and throwing her out of the window when no one was watching. I saw the immobile body of that tramp just lay on the floor like a rag doll and then some of those things began to eat her alive. I saw the smiling face of the three strangers who we had just saved, their smile send a chill down my spine. I don't trust them, at least Karin knew why she was killing the person she killed, she wasn't even bitten yet!

Sure I don't like her but this is unjust…I want to be the one to kill her, I thought. But then another thought crossed my mind, if the death of someone as important as her where to reach her father, who apparently is really powerful and praised, I'm sure we'd have a lot to explain.

The strangers closed the window and the sun began to rise.

My eyes snapped open and I saw Sasuke lying next to me, it made me smile to see his beautiful face resting. He had an expression of peace.

When I tried to get out of the bed slowly as to not wake him his hand suddenly grabbed mine. "Where are you going?" He asked in a morning voice. I could tell he hasn't slept that well since this whole mess has started.

"I have to tell my sister something important." I said and he got up and off the bed, "I'll go with you." He said not even putting on a shirt and just opening the door for me.

Everyone else was sleeping peacefully with someone else and I thought how this would have never happened if the situation was different.

I got out of the room and went to where Itachi and my sister where talking while driving behind another car.

"Konan," I said and she looked at me through the rear view mirror. I guess it was her turn to drive, "yes?" she asked and Itachi turned to look at us.

"I had …a vision." I don't know why I wanted to help her, she was a bitch and I didn't like her.

"What happened?" She asked and the mood switched immediately.

"Karin's group is going to murder Karin, she wasn't bit or anything. She was just sleeping, they drugged her and through her out to be eaten alive."

"What?" Sasuke said looking at me confused, I must admit that it made me a little jealous that he even cared about her dying but I let it go because I haven't agreed to anything.

"We can't let her die until we deliver her back to the organization or her dad will accuse us murdering her and make things a lot harder than they should be." Konan said, "We need to get her out of her car, do you know what time this will happen?" She asked.

"Right before sunrise," I said remembering the sun rising.

"That's in an hour; it means they'll act soon. Itachi what RV did she go in?"

"I believe the one Kakashi and Gai were driving, I'll get them on the line." Itachi said before pushing the button that connected them with Kakashi.

"Kakashi?" Itachi asked to make sure he was the one driving or at least in the passenger seat.

"Yes?" He responded in that lazy-monotone of his.

"Are Karin and her team in the same room?" Konan asked.

"No, is something wrong?" Kakashi responded.

"'Yea, Karin's team is going to drug her and throw her out the window to be eaten alive. I'm going to need you to stop them before that happens, and it will happen within the next 50 minutes." Itachi said.

We heard Kakashi sigh on the other line, "she's a hassle. Fine I understand I'll stop them. Gai stay on the line with them until I return." He said before we were no longer able to communicate with him.

"Do you think he'll be alright?" I asked.

"Kakashi is my rival and he will not be defeated that easily." I heard Gai's voice say.

A couple minutes went by and I began to worry, but there was a part of me that wished Kakashi failed and they send Karin to her death. Just thinking about her with Sasuke made my blood boil and I didn't care about her life anymore.

My mind began to give me images of Sasuke and Karin, and Sasuke sleeping with her. My hands turned to fists and I wanted to punch something.

"kura?"

She's not even that pretty right? Wait why am I thinking like a teenager?

"Sak.."

But I am prettier than her right?

"Sakura!"

"Huh?" I said snapping out of it when Sasuke's face was only inches from mine. I didn't even know he got that close to me.

"Are you ok? I was calling your name for a while and you didn't respond."

"Oh, sorry I'm fine I'm just a little tired." I said lying, but I was angry at him even though he hasn't done anything yet.

"It's been taking care of, she's safe and has requested to see Sasuke."

My face fell, but Sasuke didn't notice.

"What for?" Sasuke asked.

"Because I almost died! Now get over here!" I heard Karin's voice and suddenly I remembered what Itachi had said, "_He choose you."_

He turned to me and said, "I'll be right back." My words got stuck in my throat, why?

My body froze and I wanted to stop him to tell him to stay with me but I didn't.

Why?

"_He choose you."_

So why did he go to her? I swallowed to lump that was in my throat and went to the room. I was foolish, I'm getting emotional over a guy that I barely met and don't know much about.

I guess I shouldn't have tried to think he would have stayed with me anyways. I was just a one-night-stand. That's what we agreed on.

I should stop talking to him before I get too involved. I don't want this to hurt any more than it already does.

Yea…he was just…a one-night-stand.


	14. Chapter 14

**Author's POV**

"What do you want Karin?" Sasuke asked when he was finally in Karin's room.

"Sasuke-kun~" she purred as she revealed the lingerie she was wearing to Sasuke.

"I'm leaving." Sasuke simply stated before walking away.

"Wait Sasuke!" She yelled after him and he turned his head to her, "Are you really going to choose _that_ girl?!" She asked infuriated.

"That's none of your business," he replied coldly, "the only reason I came here is because I'm supposed to protect you until we get back. We lost you along the way and I'll take full responsibility for that but I was not hired to be your boy toy. Don't call me again." He said before leaving the room.

_Why did I save her? _Sakura thought and shook the thought away as soon as it entered. _Sasuke is just a guy you met. I shouldn't care whether he is with her or not, it was just a one-night-stand. _

The thoughts came flooding back in her mind and she suddenly couldn't help herself from crying.

"No!" She said to herself, "you mustn't cry. You're stronger than this Sakura."

Suddenly Sakura froze, she was having another vision.

_No…damn!_ She thought before running back down to her sister.

"Konan stop the car! Tell them all to stop their cars!" She didn't have time to explain they just had to trust her for now.

Konan immediately contacted the rest of the group and told them to stop their cars or RV's.

"What is it Sakura?" She asked as soon as they stopped.

"I had a vision of land mines up ahead, the cars were blown up and the noise attracted those things." I explained.

"Land mines?" Itachi pondered to himself, "maybe we're closer than I thought we were. I didn't know they had these, but it's probably still a way to go. Ok we'll just go around them." Itachi said already mapping out the new trail.

I saw Sasuke jumping back to the top of this RV and I didn't want to face him right now, I know that it's stupid to feel this way but I can't help myself. We're apparently close to where ever our destination is, hopefully I can find someone to get over Sasuke with.

I'm already over my ex, now the problem is I can't get over Sasuke even though I just met him. I should have known better, he looks like a playboy.

I was going up the small stairs when the car suddenly came to a halt and my body went flying back. I landed right on my butt.

"Ouch." I whispered to myself.

"Are you ok?" I heard Sasuke's voice ask and I opened my eyes to see his hand extended to help me up. I took it so I can get up but let it go as soon as I was on my own two feet.

Suddenly all the lights went out and I began to panic.

"What's going on?" I asked worried and I was responded with a "SHH!" my breathe was suddenly stuck in my throat, they're close?

"Go wake everyone else up." Itachi whispered and I went as fast as I could upstairs with making as little noise as possible. I opened the door and everyone was still asleep, I shook Ino's shoulders, "Psstt! Ino wake up there are zombies everywhere wake up." I whispered and she shot out of her comfortable position with Sai and almost screamed her lungs out

"WH-" I covered her mouth before she could finish the word and placed my index figure over my mouth signaling her to be quiet. She nodded her head and helped me wake everyone else up.

Once everyone was up we all went down stairs quietly again. We saw Itachi and Kona's black figure standing there and we walked over to them.

"Where are the toy planes I told you to buy?" Konan asked and Tenten went to get one out of the drawer and handed it to Konan. "Ok now hand me one of those paper bombs." (_I know they're not "ninjas" per say but just go with it xD)_

She strapped it to the toy plain, "What are you doing?" I asked confused in why she told us to buy those in the first place.

She didn't say anything, she just opened the window at the top of the RV and flew it outside the RV, as soon as it was out Itachi closed the window again. The buzzing noise of the spinning plastic caught the attention of a lot of the living dead and if that wasn't enough she turned on the sound effects for it.

"What are you-" I began to question but got cut off by Sasuke putting a hand over my mouth to stop me from speaking.

If the sound effects weren't enough she make the lights start blinking too, _she wasn't us all to die here,_ I thought. She began to fly it away even further and further until we were only able to see the blinking lights just barely. I got so distracted by watching the toy that I forgot to keep my eyes on those zombies but when I looked down they were all gone. I saw a massive about of dark figures where the light was coming from and I suddenly understood everything.

She was using the toy as a distraction, I thought it was just to get them all to leave but I was wrong.

Suddenly there was a semi-big explosion where the light and dark figures were and the car began to start moving again.

"Most, if not all of them, should be dead now. If they're not we better get going before they come back over here." She explained. "Don't worry you guys we're almost at home base. I'd say another 3 hours."

When she said that I began to wonder what kind of place we were going to, obviously it can't be anything normal since the end of the world has apparently been going on for some time now.

I just hope I can fit in at least. It isn't asking for much since I'm guessing a lot of the people in there have probably lost people they've loved.

I began to remember the vision that could have happened and I would have lost everyone that ever mattered to me. I didn't want that to happen and I hated just thinking about it, and for some reason the thought of my parents came to mind. I didn't know why but I really wish I could be held by them and feel their warmth the way I remembered it felt.

Sasuke knows about my parents because he's lost his too…I wonder if he ever thinking about these things the way I do. I asked myself as I looked up to see Sasuke staring at me.

Everyone decided to stay down here since we would be there anyways, they began to make themselves food.

"Hey Sakura you want some Ramen?" Ino asked. I nodded my head, I just remembered I was hungry.

"Come with me for a second." Sasuke said grabbing my hand and pulling me behind him so I could follow him, no one said anything about it and went on with their business.

When we were finally in the room I pulled my hand back, "what?" I asked a little colder than I should have.

"What's with the attitude?" He asked.

"That's none of your business." I replied wanting to get out of this room, I felt both of my hands being pressed against the wall on top of my head and my legs were forced open to allow him to get closer to me.

"What is with you?" Sasuke said and I could no longer avoid his eyes or face since it was no more than an inch away.

"Why don't you just go back to your fuck buddy Karin." I said without really thinking about what I was saying, the moment those words came out of my mouth I regretted them. I have no proof that they did anything so I have no right to tell him something like that and I'm pretty sure he's going to scream at me.

"Hahaha." I heard his sweat laughter, I looked at him and saw the most beautiful smile I'd ever seen. "So you were jealous?" He asked amused now.

"No!" I said trying to protect my pride.

"There is no reason for you to be jealous, I chose you to carry my babies and you will carry my babies. She is nothing to me and I would never sleep with her when I have you." He said so seductively that I wasn't even angry at him anymore.

His lips began to trace kisses up my neck and the sudden urge of teenage hormones hit me. I tried to get away but he would let me move, I suddenly felt his other hand begin to feel my thigh and a moan escaped my lips.

I couldn't lie to myself anymore.

I wanted him, whether it was because I liked him or my teenage hormones are out of control I wanted him. And I will have him. I wrapped my feet around his hips and he released his hold on my arms only to place them on my lower back while I placed my arms around his neck.

"We have three hours." I said already knowing what would happen and not trying in the least to stop it from happening.

"I think we can manage that, we can always finish things later too." He said while taking off my clothes and his.

I laughed, "of course we can."

Before I knew it the sun was rising and I could no longer hide the fact that I indeed liked Sasuke Uchiha.


	15. Chapter 15

When we finally went back down and the ramen that Ino had made for me was already cold, but they didn't ask why we were taking so long.

"We're here." Konan said and when we looked up we saw at least ten other cars that weren't ours.

"I guess we aren't the last ones to show up." Shikamaru said.

The wall had a bunch of dead bodies on the wall hanging as if they were being on display, I thought it was sick and morbid the way they hung them like trophies, on top of the tower there were men with bows and arrows. A couple of them seem to be shooting things, when I turned my head to see what they were shooting at it turned out they were killing zombies. And that had great shots too, head shots.

"Why do they have dead bodies handing up everywhere?" Ino asked in disgust.

"The smells keeps most of the zombies away, the only thing that attracts a couple of them would be the occasional noise every now and then." Itachi answered and then it made sense, that was smart, twisted, but smart.

Slowly one car would go in at a time. Once car would go through a gated fence that would be locked in front of them and then closed behind them once they were separated from the outside crowed of zombies they made them get out of their car and they thoroughly checked everyone and checked their vehicle too. They were really thorough. One they saw no one bit or anything they didn't like I suppose they opened the gate in front of them and they drove up ahead to what looked like a small tower.

How many people were we expecting to see again?

Soon it was our turn to get in, and it seemed we were only the second to last car for now to get checked.

Once we were closed in by the gates we got out of the RV and we got checked everywhere to make sure no one was bit. Once we were approved and the other man had come out of the RV assuring we didn't have anything suspicious in the RV we went back inside. They opened the gate in front of us and we began to drive forward.

"That small tower is going to hold everyone?" Ino asked eyeing the small tower that looks like it can barely sustain 100 people at most.

"That's not where we're going. That's just the entrance you can say." Itachi replied calmly with a smirk.

Once inside the only things we saw were a couple of cars that seems to be empty.

"Ok everyone get all of your stuff don't forget anything that's important to you. I mean clothe, jewelry, dairy if you brought any and stuff like that." Konan said turning the engine off.

"What about the food and water?" Tenten asked.

"No someone else will come and take this car apart and get any food and water to divide it equally among everyone else." Konan answered getting her luggage before opening the door and getting off.

No one questioned what she just said we all just followed her league.

Once we were in front of the door Itachi leaned in to what seemed like an eye-scanner, then the door opened. I didn't want to ask anything until we were safely inside.

We expected to find people inside but there was no one.

"Umm…Where is everyone?" Ino asked confused.

"Down there." Itachi said pointing down to the floor with a smirk and it kind of freaked us out.

"Poor choice of words Itachi, but yes they're underground. Ok there are five pots that will take you down. In each of them there can fit at most 4 people. So form your group of four and get in." Konan said.

In the end it was Konan, Itachi, Sasuke, and I who went in one while the rest divided themselves equally amongst themselves.

Suddenly the door closed and we were falling, the feeling was weird, like being on a roller coaster that only went straight down. Soon it stopped after what seemed like forever and the door opened to reveal what looked paradise.

"W-What…is this place?" I asked my mouth open in awe.

"It's our new home." Sasuke said in a sensual voice.


	16. Chapter 16

I couldn't stop staring at everything this was like utopia. After everything we've seen this was heaven on earth. There were happy children running around, there were animals sleeping and relaxing, people smiling, but most importantly, people living.

"Welcome, we'll show you to your room." Two girls walked in front of us with clip boards. We nodded our heads as we followed them.

"We'll leave the tour to you and Itachi." One of the girls said while they were still leading us to our new homes.

"Of course, I'm sure you have a few other people which you must show to their new homes as well." Itachi complied and he all but made the girl faint with his words.

When we finally arrived I wanted to clap my hands in joy. This place was just perfect.

"Because of all the people here we're going to need pairs of four, every house contains two rooms with two beds in each room and one bathroom. So we'll need you to decide that now that way we keep record were you live if we are to ever need your assistance with anything." One of the girls said with a smile that reassured everyone that things would be ok.

"Well wherever my little brother goes I go." Itachi stated simply.

"Same here, wherever Sakura goes I go." Konan said.

"Well that settles one group, you four will live in one house." Damn, she shouldn't have said anything. I don't even know where Sasuke and I stand and now I have to live with him? What if this gets weird?

"Here are your keys," the other girl said while she held up a bag with four keys inside it. "Hope you enjoy your new home. Make sure to be at the meeting place at 5pm, our leader wants to speak with everyone before dinner."

"Ok, let's go guys." Konan said as she took the keys, "Once you all get your keys freshen up and get ready within 2 hours. Itachi and I will give you a tour of the rest of this place." Konan said before we got inside out new home.

I was glad that the rest of them were literally our neighbors, that means they were only a few steps away if I ever missed them.

Once inside I wanted to scream like a little girl. This was like a fairytale come true, it wasn't like a castle it was more like a really cute little house. The kind you would see in nature. There was a medium size kitchen a pretty lengthy living room that had a couch and two small couches that could only fit one person in each and a little hallway where the rooms and bathrooms were made in front of each other.

"So we're going to need to talk on who goes with who." Konan said strictly like if she was meeting my boyfriend, which surprisingly fits the situation.

"Sakura would you like to stay with Sasuke?" She asked looking at me and I didn't know what to say. Did I?

I opened my mouth to say something but before anything came out of my mouth Sasuke's words where heard, "Wait don't you want to be in the same room as Itachi?" Sasuke suddenly questioned and that caught me off guard.

"What?" I asked confused, were they dating?

"Umm... you see…" I heard Konan, for once in my life, stutter over her words.

"YOU GUYS ARE DATING AREN'T YOU?!" I accused with a figure pointing at them.

"Y-Yes." Konan said blushing in a way I never seen her blush.

"Why didn't you ever tell me!?" I asked pouting at her.

"It didn't seem like the right time and-"

I cut her off, "I'll stay in a room with Sasuke." I said firmly, I could tell she really liked him and I didn't want to get in the way of her happiness.

"Are you just saying that because-"

"No," I said cutting her off again. "I really want to stay in the same room as Sasuke." I didn't realize what I had just said until the words were already said. I looked away blushing madly at my words, damn. I need to think before I say things again.

"Ok." Konan said smiling at me. "Go get ready you two, we'll give you a tour of the place once you're ready."


	17. Chapter 17

Once we were all out of the shower and standing outside of our new homes we began the tour.

"Here is where everyone lives, well this is just one of the parts. Only warriors live over here, so if you plan to fight you outside of here you live here, and if you just want to be a civilian you live further down for protection. Now if you walk this way," Konan continued to explain as we reached a wall that separated the houses from something else, "you'll see the training grounds. This is where we all come to train, if you're looking for more intense training you go further down your right. That's where things get real serious. And a little further down is where challenges are fought." This place looked like a fairy tale. "Now over here is the library and history of this place, people like us have been around for centuries, we're the ones who kept the world together not the government they wanted you to believe. Over here is the cafeteria and the where we grow our crops and other food supplies. And to the left of that is where we teach the children who want to become warriors about their skills and other uses to start them out young, but of course for the children who don't want to learn how to fight they learn to the right of the cafeteria about cooking, growing crops, sewing clothes, becomes nurses, or doctors to heal the injured, and things along those lines."

Wow this place is so organized…it only made me wonder how long was everyone had been living here? How did we not know that the whole world had gone to hell?

"This is where everyone usually comes to hang out; we have different events in this place to make sure we keep everyone happy and keep their minds away from everything that has happened." As I looked around the beautiful place that looked like it belonged to the rich people in the world I finally thought about that others had to go through as well. If we had to see everything we saw, and experience everything we did, I wonder what other people had to go through…

"Speaking of which, don't forget that there is a meeting here after dinner, you'll meet our queen."

"Queen?" we all asked in unison.

"Yes, that's what we call the person who is in charge if she's a girl, if it's a guy next time we'll call him our king." She said and I suddenly felt like we had gone back to mid evil times …you know except for the whole zombies thing.

"Over here you'll find the hospital, and next to that you'll see the mall that we have. It's not the same as the mall you're all use to, well some things are the same I guess. There are just clothes, shoes, weapons, and other things like that…I guess it's not really a mall huh? Well you can buy things there. Which also reminds me we need to go somewhere after this."

As she showed us around the surprisingly huge place I couldn't help but wonder why I ever left, this place was amazing. I guess my parents had their own reasons.

When the tour was finally over we headed to one of the main offices that Konan told us about.

"We need to get you guys your own card and such." She said but left us confused.

"I need one for all of them, they just got here." She told the lady in the front desk, she nodded her head and took Konan's card before handing it back to get and standing up.

"Follow me please." She said kindly as she began to lead us to another room, once we were all inside she closed the door behind us. "Now if you would please take a seat and I'll call you one by one." She said before turning from us and setting up what looked to be a camera.

"Ok can I have the first person please come over here to take your picture." She said and as soon as she said picture I knew who would go first.

"I'll go." Ino said jumping out of her seat and skipping in front of the camera.

"Ok, you can take the picture anyway you want, but you only get one try. After that you can go over there to choose what background you want for your card but you only get five minutes to decide so don't take too long. If you choose none then your card will be white."

"Ok now look over here, 5, 4, 3, 2, 1." She counted down and took the picture. Of course Ino had to pose. "Ok next." She said and one by one we all began to take our picture and get our cards. Eventually it was my turn, I stood in front of the camera wondering if I should pose. But then I decided a simple smile would do.

Once we all had our cards we walked out and I couldn't help but ask.

"So what are these for?"

"If you ever need to buy anything, this is your money. The reason everyone needs one is because everyone needs to pull their own weight or we'll all go down with them. This is a way to make sure everyone pulls their weight, depending on the job you do and if you do it you get money in here. It's kind of like a credit card except there is never any real money. But if you need to eat you need to buy it with this the more work you do the more money you have, and the harder the job the more money you get, and everyone who gets a new card starts out with $50 which should be enough to live on until you begin to pull your own weight. Do you understand?"

"Yea, I think so." I said and stored my card in my back pocket.

"Ok well that's about it, Itachi and I have to go somewhere now so you can all just walk around or go anywhere you want. Just make sure to be at the meeting at 6pm when it starts." Then they were off.

I wondered what I should do.

"Hey Sakura want to go somewhere?" Sasuke asked appearing from behind.

I still wasn't too sure what Sasuke and I had, sure the sex is amazing but I want our relationship, if we even have one, to be more than that. And I don't want to be just a baby carrier.

"Well I was thinking of just going home to rest. I'm a bit tired today." I said and it wasn't a lie or anything I really was tired.

"Ok, then I'll go with you. Come on, we live together anyways that way we can get to know each other better." He said and I smiled and nodded.

"Alright we'll be heading off first." I said waving goodbye to everyone who still wanted to explore this place, and I didn't blame them if I wasn't so tired I'd explore this place too.

"So what was your life before all of this happened?" I asked wanting to know.

"Well let's see my mother and father passed away when I was a child so I grew up with Itachi as a father figure. Life wasn't so bad because my father owned a huge oil company and we inherited it. That's what mostly got us through our life before this happened, I had found out my girlfriend cheated on me with one of my friends a couple months before this and I broke it off with her knowing she only wanted me for my money. Of course she begged me for another chance but I didn't like her so much to begin with to give her another chance, but then I guess I knew I didn't have any feelings for her at all."

"How did you know?" I asked, I wondered if she was pretty…

"Because on the day that the apocalypse hit us she was in a giant crowd that were being eaten alive one by one, she screamed my name and begged me to help her but I walked away without regret or remorse. I guess when you realize their life isn't worth your life you realize whether it's love or not." He said before looking at me. "What about you?"

"Umm…well the same as you I grew up as Konan as my mother and I also grew up with Hinata, Ino, Tenten, and Temari. They were kind of like my sisters we did everything together, well almost everything. We studied, learned how to fight, played sports, they even lived with us. I liked my life…well until my dumb boyfriend broke my heart. I guess we're in the same boat…he cheated on me and I thought he really cared, but he only wanted my virginity. I didn't have to save him though, but I guess I could have since I saw what would have happened. I guess I didn't care about him anymore, I mean I didn't even think about him until now."

We were soon in front of our house and we were going in.

"Well if you ask me he's an idiot, he doesn't even deserve someone like you." He said and I couldn't help but blush. He knew how to make my heart race.

"Tha-" I said but I was cut off.

His lips met mine and my mind went blank.

"If he's still alive I need to thank him," he whispered, "because he screwed up I get to have you now." He said before he began to kiss me again. I think my life just got better at the same time the world went to hell.


	18. Chapter 18

It was 5:30pm and Sasuke and I began to walk out of our new home hand-in-hand. As we began walking to the place that Konan and Itachi had told us all to meet up in at 6pm I saw everyone else walking there as well. The people who were training began to wrap things up and began to walk in the direction with everyone else, little children were running and laughing towards the direction that their parents were walking. This place seemed to be holding off pretty well, I mean compared to the outside world and how everyone else is holding up I'd say this place is heaven. I wasn't even out there that long and I know it was hell.

The torture some people must be feeling right now… It's too much to even think about.

"Sakura!" I heard Ino's voice shout out my name and I saw her with the rest of our friends in the table on the top.

As we began to climb the steps that lead us to the top of the tables we saw all the children and adults sitting at the bottom…I wonder why we're going on top.

"Hey, why are we sitting up here and not down there with everyone else?" I asked as more and more people continued to come in but very few were walking up the stairs to where we were.

"Only people who are warriors come up here, the civilians and kids sit down there." Ino explained and I suddenly realized there were definitely a lot less warriors than civilians, but then again most of the civilians were either kids or elderlies.

We took our seats and other warriors began to sit on the top with us but neither Konan nor Itachi joined us.

"Settle down everyone!" We heard a booming voice over the microphone and everyone turned their head to face the beautiful lady with blond hair and gold eyes and Itachi and Konan were standing next to her.

Suddenly all the conversations ended and everyone was looking up at the woman who held so much authority with pleading eyes. Why are they looking at her as if they were looking for an answer to something?

"As many of you may know," She continued, "my name is Tsunade. We are all here because of what is happening outside. All of you must have had some tough experience, some of you may have lost loved loves along the way, and for that I am sincerely sorry for you loss." A few people began to cry at the memory of what they've experienced. "So far I have let you all stay here in the safety of my home, and as long as you follow the rules no one will be sent outside to their death. So now that we are clear on that let me show you all something you need to see." She said and the giant screen behind her suddenly turned on. A video began.

"No! Someone help me! Someone! Please I have a child!" A woman cried as she held her daughter close to her while she ran for her life. There was around five or six zombies that were getting closer and closer to her. She was crying in desperation for someone to help her.

"PLEASE!" she cried but no one paid attention, as I looked around there were parents who had a look of fear, and others who had a look of pain. The kids were being covered by their parents as if to shield them for the reality of what is now going on in this world.

There were people inside of houses that were just watching her run for her life.

The woman tripped and twisted her ankle, she cried in pain but let her daughter go. "Run! Run to that house and beg them to take you in! Run!" She screamed at her little girl and the small child ran as fast as her short legs could before she made it to the house and began to knock as hard as she could with the little hands she had.

"Please! Help my mom! My mom, please!" She begged.

"AH!" the woman cried as the zombies began to eat her alive, ripping her flesh and biting into her organ, in no more than 10 seconds she was dead.

"Please let me in!" The little girl cried as she just witness her mother being eaten to death, they heard her cries and suddenly forgot about her mother who they were just eating and began to walk towards her. The people just closed the curtains on the little girl as if that would make her go away.

"AH!" The little girl cried in pain as the first zombie bit into her flesh. Another one grabbed her arm and began to eat her arm, soon she was surrounded by them and they ripped her apart. As the blood and guts began to stain the floor and carpet of those house owners the people in here began to look away not being able to bear the sight of a young girl dying the way she did. Soon the mom that was once forgotten about began to rise and walk towards the group of zombies, the head that belonged to the little girl not too long ago was picked up by her mother and she began to eat the flesh off her face.

The screen then turned black again.

"Why would you show us something so cruel?!" One person demanded and the rest began to follow. I didn't understand what was going on, why would she show them something that would lead them to turn against her?

"This is not how we're going to do things!" One woman yelled and rest began to agree with her. It seems like they were already trying to take away her thrown, how pitiful humans are really.

"So you guys want to change the way things are here? Is that what I'm hearing?" She asked and I felt a murderous intent coming from her, but it seems those humans did not.

"Yea that's right! There are more of us!" Some said and the rest followed, well not everyone but a good amount of them. I wondered how she was going to get them back on her side, I mean if she wants to stay in power she'll have to get them back on her side… right?

"Ok all of you who are against my ways please stand on the left side, the rest of you who do not oppose please stand on the right. I want to see the numbers that are against me." While they began to move I wondered if we should also move or we even mattered in this. It seemed like no one from on top agreed with what the people at the bottom were saying, maybe it's because they knew how things worked.

As if hearing my question she spoke, "As for those of you up here with me, please choose your side as well. If you too oppose my ideas please step down from these stairs and walk to the right." She said and everything was quiet for a while, I wasn't going to get up. As long as my sister stood by her so will I. I waited for someone to walk down but no one did, she smiled and turned her attention back to those on the bottom. It seemed like the only ones standing on the right were the ones that could still take care of themselves, well somewhat. All the kids stayed in their seats not really knowing what to do, and the elderly walked to the left.

"For those of you on the right," She began to speak as she walked down. "pack your things, and GET OUT." She said and they all seemed to be taken back by her words.

"W-What?" One of the ladies asked as if she didn't understand where it came from.

"You heard me; all of you that are standing over here, pack your belongings and get the hell out of my home. I will not repeat myself for a third time." It seemed like no one, that wasn't on the right, was surprised of this outcome. Honestly, I was a little taken back but I'm not really surprised.

"Y-You can't do that!" Another lady yelled, more frightened than demanding, "We have to vote on this!" She yelled desperately for her life.

Tsunade began to laugh, "Silly humans, I am the leader of all your children, husbands, wife, sister, brother, etc. The people who brought you here brought you here to have a chance at living. They saved you! This is NOT a democracy. This place is not a place where you have a say in what happens. The people who have a say in what happens are all up there." She said as she pointed up to the people who were sitting up here with me.

"They are the people who risk their lives to protect everyone in here, they protect MY home. I take what they say to heart because they are a part of my home, but you," she sneered at the woman who was yelling at her, "you are nothing to me." She said directly with words like knifes.

"I showed you all that video to let you know what's really out there, so far you have all been living here without a worry. That is how bad the world has gotten now. If you want to make your own rules you can make your own home and make them there, but in this place you follow what I say. For those of you who refuse to follow what I say, you will be thrown out of here. The only ones who stay are the ones who fight for me and for my home. If you don't fight you do something else that I deem of you, not that you deem for yourself." Even with all those harsh words that she was saying I was still captivated by her strength, she's my new idol.

"One last chance, obey the rules and regulations of this place without complaint or get out. Choose before I choose for you." As she spoke those words around 25-30 people began to walk to the left with their heads down.

"Five." She began to count.

Another three left.

"Four."

Another five.

"Three."

Two more left.

"Two." Another one left.

"One."

In the end only 6 people remained.

"Pack their things." She spoke to the people standing behind her.

"Yes my lady." They said with a bow before a few of them disappeared and the rest ran in amazing speed. The people looked at them with bewilderment.

"Wait! We want to come to an agreement." One man spoke.

"You've got guts. I gave you your final chance, there is no other chances." She said.

One man held a knife behind his back and began to slowly walk closer.

"He-" I was cut off by Konan's hand on my shoulder.

"She's our leader for a reason." She said with a smile and I looked back to see the man now in front of her.

"Very well we will leave, no hard feelings." He said while holding on out his hand to shake her hand.

"I have no hard feelings, I'm going to live." She said with a smirk and refused to shake his hand.

"You bitch!" He screamed while revealing the knife that she apparently already knew he had, judging by her reaction to seeing it, and attacked her.

She grabbed the write that held the knife and twisted it back. He fell to the floor crying in pain, but she was still holding on to his write.

"I'll make an example of you." She said while she lifted up his body from the ground without even breaking a sweat. "You will all see the power of the people who are now your enemy when we could have been protecting you." She said as they all looked at her with wide eyes, she threw him in the air and did a quick spin before he foot made contact with his falling body and send him flying across the room and onto the crowd onto.

I thought his body was going to hit someone but Itachi caught him with ease but you could hear the man's back shattering.

He appeared behind Tsunade, "I think you might have over did it a bit." He said calmly as he dropped his body in front of the rest of the people that were being kicked out.

"I went easy on the guy, it's just that human bodies are fragile, well these humans anyways." She said before turning back to them.

"Ah, there they are, your bags were packed for you and whatever car or vehicle you came in will be the vehicle you leave in. If you came in no vehicle then I guess you're walking unless one of these guys want to share their limited food and supplies with you. Now, GET OUT." She said and they all got there things before walking away.

"Let's go children." Some of the parents said while they were walking away.

"No! I wanna stay! I was a good boy." One of the children said while struggling against his father's tight grip.

"You're coming with me!" the father screamed.

"No! You'll hurt me!" the boy cried, and at that moment Itachi made the mad let go of the small child.

"Let him go." He said.

"I'm taking my child with me, he belongs to me! You said to take our things and go right!? Well that's what I'm doing."

"Unhand him father." A girl spoke out and stood next to Itachi.

"Rakia let's go, you belong to me too. You've been away from the family for a while because of school but now we'll be together." He said holding his other hand to her.

She grabbed her little brother and stood in front of him defensively.

"He told me what you do to him when he's alone with you. You're lucky I don't kill you where you stand."

"Are you defying me!" He screamed.

"Yes I am father!" She said but Tsunade stepped in at that point.

"You want them? Fine get through me first." She said standing in front of the girl.

The man just sneered before walking away. As the group began to get escorted out Tsunade turned to the young girl.

"Thank you very much Lady Tsunade." She said while bowing to her as her tears where falling.

Tsunade embraced her in a hug, "You don't need to thank me," She said while pushing her away softly to see her tear stained face, "you are part of my family and I take care of my family. Now that you have your brother back work hard to protect him ok? I'll make the changes so that he is living with you. That man can't hurt either of you anymore. Not while I, or any of us are around. Right guys?" She asked looking up towards us.

"Right!" We all cheered. That's right, we're a family and we look out for one another. The ones who don't are thrown out.

The TV screen turned back on and we saw the people leaving, some on foot others on cars. The ones that were on cars began to get a lot of Zombies following them, the ones who were on foot got eaten pretty quickly.

Tsunade got back on her place as she began to speak again, "Now for the rest of you that stayed, it's time to let you in on our family secret, since you are all now part of our family." She said with a smile and even though they were afraid of her at first it seems that everyone knew they made the right choice.


	19. Chapter 19

"Please take a seat everyone." Tsunade spoke.

"This place is full of non-human beings. That is out secret." She spoke and a lot of people began to whisper in fear of what she meant.

"Well at least not normal humans almost 90% of the people here have extraordinary gifts that make them more than humans. That is why we're willing to protect all of you, but that is also why we have the say in what goes on. We're not a democracy, but we're also not bad people."

It seemed that everyone was understanding or trying very hard to understand.

"Welcome to my family everyone, starting tomorrow the people you see standing up here will be sent out to fight for you. They are also going to bring any extra things we need. They are mostly going to go city to city to kill off those zombies that are roaming around, and once we locate the location of the person responsible for these zombies we will eliminate him on the spot. This is his picture," she said as the screen behind her lit up again and a picture of that doctor or scientist whatever that guy was showed up on the screen. "He is our number one enemy, and we will take him down."

The fire in her eyes made me want to get out there and finish this off tonight, but I knew that was just my adrenaline talking.

The meeting was soon over and everyone was walking back to their homes, as I was walking back with Sasuke holding my hand I realized that it didn't matter that we hadn't known each other for a long time. The fact that he is sticking by my side when the world has gone to shit means he's more of a man than any of the past boyfriends I've ever had.

Even though we have only started to get to know each other I already knew that my feelings for this guy were strong and I couldn't stop them anymore.

I mean I gave my virginity to this man for crying out loud! How can you be more serious than that? Granted that I originally gave him my virginity because I wanted to lose it and I didn't' care with who but I don't regret the decision I made. Not for one second.

"Sasuke~kuuunn!" We heard a voice say before something tackled Sasuke from behind.

"How about you go to my room so I can show you how a real woman satisfies a man." She purred as she rubbed her chest on his back, oh no she didn't.

I let go of Sasuke's hand and grabbed that bitch by her hair before dragged her off of him.

"AH! Let's me go! Hey!" She screamed as I dragged her body through the ground.

I planted her face to the dirt and sat on her back before grabbing her hair again and lifting her head so she could see me.

"Listen here bitch, I'm Sasuke's girlfriend so you better learn to BACK OFF before I make you back off. I won't tell you again." I said before shoving her head back to the ground.

I don't know what got over me I really don't but when I looked back up wide eyes were staring at me.

"Way to go Sakura! Fight for you man!" Ino cheered while laughing.

I looked at Sasuke with embarrassment, did he hate possessive women?

He smirked, "Hn, nice to know where I stand." He said before linking his hand with mine and gave me a light kiss on the lips. Maybe I should be possessive more often.

As we were walking back Naruto had called Sasuke to the back to ask him something that he apparently didn't want anyone else to hear to I was left to walk alone for a bit until Hinata began to walk with me. Suddenly a man placed his arms around Hinata's and my shoulders as if we'd known him for years.

"Hey there pretty girls, what do you say we have a party at my house?" His breathe smelled like alcohol.

"No, thanks." I said trying to push him off of me, Hinata on the other hand was too shy to even speak but she was also trying to get him off of her.

"I like it when they say no at first." He said as if it was a pick up line.

Ino grabbed Hinata and took her away from him, she knew I could at least take care of myself when it comes to men. He obviously couldn't see the crowd of people behind us. Once is arm wasn't around Hinata he lost whatever balance he had and his full weight was now on me. I was too surprised to feel all his dead weight on me and I fell with him on top of me, the moment I hit the floor all of his weight fell on top of me and it took the wind out of me.

I tried to hit him as much as I could to get him off but the eight of his dead arm was on top of mine, by the time he came back around he was pinning me down.

"Sasuke!" I yelled knowing that the girls couldn't pull someone this heavy off of me, I wanted someone to save me.

"That's not my name, but whatever rocks your boat baby." He said before he placed his hand on my side and began to go lower and lower.

"STOP!" I screamed but before he could reach all the way down Sasuke pulled him off of me.

"What the fuck do you think you're doing!?" He demanded as the blood shot eyes that I saw before came back. The man gulped.

"This is my girl, the cost of touching her is losing a limb. How about I break your arm." Sasuke said and dislocated his shoulder before he could answer.

"Touch her again and you won't be let off so easily." He threatened before he let the man with fear all over his eyes run away in pain.

He looked at me and offered a hand to help me up; I was so mesmerized by his red eyes that I didn't realize that I took his hand and was immediately being pulled towards him. As everyone else continued to walk ahead of us Sasuke bushed me against a tree but not hard to the point where it hurt.

I let out a moan that escaped my lips, before I could close my lips Sasuke's where already attacking mine and it took my breath away, but it wasn't the same.

It felt forced, but I liked it. And I can't believe I just said that.

"You're mine," He said as he parted his lips with mine, "I'm possessive too, don't forget that." He said before picking me up bridal style and disappearing from one spot to our room.

"How did you?" I began to ask but he placed one of his oh-so-sexy fingers on my lips to silence me.

"I'll teach you tomorrow." He said before throwing me on the bed and attaching my neck.

As moans began to escape my lips and ecstasy began to flow through my body I gave in to the pleasure Sasuke was giving me before we both fell asleep from exhaustion.


	20. Chapter 20

"Wake up you two!" We heard Konan shout from the other side of our room. "You're going to be late for your first lesson!"

What lesson?

I woke up Sasuke and he grumbled, still tired, but got out of bed anyways. As we began to change and got out breakfast was made.

We sat around the table with Konan and Itachi and began to eat our breakfast, "So what lesson?" I asked before taking a bite of my egg.

"Well everyone who is going to become a warrior, who wasn't in here before, is going to have to go through some training before they let them outside, and today is your first day of practice."

I nodded understanding; I mean they wouldn't want to send us out to our deaths.

Once we were done with training we were sent off to our lesson along with the rest of our friends that were also coming out of their house.

"So what do you guys think it's going to be like?" Ino asked.

"I think we're all going to come back sore." I admitted already feeling tired.

"KEEP RUNNING!" The instructor screamed while waving his hands frantically as if that would somehow help us run faster or keep running for that matter.

As people began to collapse on the floor one by one I looked around and there were still a few people that were still running. Though everyone had a tired expression that said they would also collapse soon.

We've been running for two hours and fifty-six minutes straight now and my legs were seriously about to fall off of my body, if that was possible.

I began to trip over my own feet and Sasuke grabbed my hand to help me and motivate me to keep going.

"FOUR MORE MINUTES! IF YOU KEEP RUNNING FOR FOUR MORE HOURS YOU WILL ESCAPE THE DEATH OF BEING EATEN BY ZOMBIES!"

What a pleasant picture to put in our heads.

I saw a couple of people collapse to the floor and there were about 20-25 people still running.

I was seriously going to die, yes we've done exercise and ran at least five times a week, but never for three hours straight!

"ONE MORE MINUTE!" the instructor screamed and a few more people collapse.

Damn it to hell! I thought about screaming but couldn't find enough air to do it. I'm going to collapse.

Sasuke squeezed my hand and I was running on will power alone now.

No wonder Konan always had a better body than us! These work outs are insane!

"Ok! YOU CAN ALL STOP NOW!" The instructor said as he blew the whistle, in that second the remaining people that were still running fell to their knees, butts, face, or back. The only one that was still standing and looked unfazed was the bowl-haired kid with bushy eyebrows and the green jump suit. He was obviously ready for today. I think his name was Lee, but I couldn't really think straight right now. As I tried to catch my breath I seriously felt like my lungs were about to explode.

"Bring them water!" I heard the instructor say and Konan and Itachi were in front of Sasuke and I as they handed us a water bottle and placed four more in front of us.

I began to drink the water as if my life depended on it and at this point, it did.

I soon had to stop to refuel on oxygen.

"Good job you two; you actually lasted the entire three hours." Itachi said as he send an approving smile to Sasuke. I looked around and saw a bunch of adults bringing water to their love ones, I didn't even know they were there. To be honest thought, I stopped paying attention to my surroundings afer the first hour and a half.

"Listen up!" The instructor yelled getting everyone's attention.

"Those of you who collapse before the three hours would have been dead now. You will all be put under a different teacher to build your stamina before you are sent out. Once you go out there you don't know what will happen, you might have to run for longer than that in order to live." He had a point. "And for those of you who did pass, congratulations! You will be moved up, you will continue to improve your stamina along with other training as well, once you pass all of the exams you will be sent out to help us cleansed this place we once called out home. For now go back home and try to relax your body." Then he began to walk away.

I tried to get up but my legs refused to move an inch. Damn.

"We'll carry you back." They said as they crouched in front of us, I wrapped my arms around Konan's neck before she pulled me up and grabbed my dead legs to put them on either side of her body.

"How do you guys feel?" Konan asked.

"I feel like my feet are bleeding." I answered, actually I think my legs are dead. I can't even feel them.

I began to drink water again and opened a new water bottle.

I saw the rest of my friends being carried back to their homes as well, it seemed some of the kids were being taken to the hospital. Damn, this is some brutal training, but I guess that can't be helped.

Temari seemed to be complaining about her legs hurting to Shikamaru who was apparently agreeing with her. Naruto seemed to be dead as he clung to his dad's back and Hinata seemed to have fainted. Ino was crying a bit from the pain and Sai for once had an emotion on his face that said he was also in pain. Neji looked tired and in pain but wasn't complaining while Tenten seemed to not take it as bad as the rest of us girls but seemed like she was still very tired.

So much for fun in this place.

Eventually we were all on the same path seeing as we all lived literally next to each other. I learned that they all survived the three hours including Hinata, but she passed out once he said to stop. We were all taken to the back of our back yards, which were technically all connected, and they laid us down on the grass before going back in.

"Can any of you move your legs?" I asked still not being able to move mine.

"No." Everyone replied as they tried but cringed in pain from their legs refusing to budge any further than an inch of movement.

As the adults came back out they brought a tent looking thing out to block the shade.

"A tent canopy?" Sasuke said confused, "When did you guys get this?"

"Today, we bought a bunch of things for today's celebration. We knew you guys would pass." Kakashi replied.

I think the only one that was walking around as if we did not just kill our legs was Lee.

"Lee aren't you tired?" Ino asked.

"Nope." He said with a smile, ok so I have come to the conclusion that Lee is a psychopath.

As they set up the canopy, grill, table, and chairs they came to pick us up(literally) and take us all to our seats where our legs were lifted and ice was applied to them to help circulation.

They gave us drinks which reeked with strong alcohol.

"What is this?" I asked as I took in the very strong odor.

"It's Whiskey, later we'll have Rum and Sake there is also Vodka if you guys would like."

"YES!" Ino answered before anyone could ruin this for her.

Her dad laughed as he handed his daughter a well-deserved drink.

As we all ate, drank, talked, drank, laughed, drank, reminisced about old times, and did I say drank?

By the hour of 6pm we were all, to put it in logical terms, shit-face-drunk.

"Sasuke, Sa-Sasuke." I said as I tried to touch his hand, he looked up at me confused before smiling.

"Sakura, when did you get here?" He said a bit slow I laughed.

"You talk funny Sasuke." I said with bad grammar but laughed anyways.

"O-Ok you guys. I think. I think…what do I think?" Chouji's dad said but stopped to think really hard on the words he had lost.

"We should…probably go inside to rest. Maybe…what?" Naruto's dad spoke.

"Ok, it's time to go back home everyone." Itachi said sounding completely sober, but his pink tinted cheeks told everyone otherwise.

Everyone agreed before getting up.

"HEY!" I screamed and everyone stared at me in shock. "I can walk!" I said not feeling the pain that was there eight…nine hours ago? Ten hours ago? A while ago.

"OH! Me too!" Ino cheered as she looked at her feet in awe.

"That's because alcohol numbs the pain." Gai said while taking another gulp of liquor.

"Ahh…you smarty pants. You planned this." I said between hic-ups.

We all basically stumbled to our homes before going into our rooms and collapsing on our bed.


	21. Chapter 21

"Wake up!" We heard Konan scream through the other side of the door. It felt like someone had just stabbed my head with a knife.

"Shut up! Its hurts!" I said and then I heard Sasuke grown from my loud voice.

"Sorry." I whispered. He got up and began to get ready as I did as well.

As we went into the kitchen we were handed coffee. "Drink up." They said and we thanked them.

"Maybe we shouldn't have let you guys drink so much. But how do you guys feel? Besides the headache."

I took a drink of my coffee before answering, "My legs are a little sore but not that bad to where I'm in pain."

"Good because today will be your actual training. Yesterday was a test." Itachi said and I wanted to scream but I held my composure.

"What time do we have to be there?" I asked as I continued to drink my coffee to help this migraine I have.

"In about two hours, so you have enough time to eat and get there without worrying." Konan said as she drank her own coffee.

"And about the marriage between you two-" I began to chock on my coffee and cut him off.

"What?!" I asked looking at Sasuke who was looking at me impassively.

"If you do not marry each other soon you will have to marry someone else." Itachi said matter-of-factly.

"Why do we have to get married?" I asked confused.

"Because every other human being in this world has already died so we need to repopulate. But I doubt most ladies here would let themselves just get impregnated from random strangers so everyone needs to choose a matting partner and being reproducing. Of course that would apply to you guys later on since you are warriors, but it would be wise to choose your partner before anyone else does."

If I thought about it rationally they were right, we did need to restore humanity somehow. Humans weren't just going to fall from the sky. The real question was if I wanted anyone else to have Sasuke, I looked at him to see him staring at me. He placed his hand on mine and gave me a light squeeze. Then I thought I wouldn't want to have anyone but him for the rest of our lives in this hell.

He is nice, to me anyways, a very good fighter so he can protect his family, and he's HOT.

"Ok, I want Sasuke as my partner." I said and smiled at him to see him smirk at me.

"Good," Konan said smiling at us, "I'll fill the paper work so don't worry you two." We nodded and began to eat again.

Once we were done we were out the door and we began to head to our new training area. As we walked past the area we were last time we saw a couple people running while others were on the floor already. I got a shiver as I recalled that horrible memory.

Thank god we passed that test already.

As we arrived to our destination I saw a few of the other people that remained standing after the three hours, and our friends of course.

They walked over to us but we didn't get a chance to speak as our teacher came out.

"Hello my students." An old guy with long white hair said as he looked around with a perverted look on his face. His eyes finally landed on a girl with really big chest. Yea, pervert.

"And your name is?" He said with a giant grin on his face.

Before she could answer Tsunade appeared.

"Jiraiya!" Tsunade warned and he backed off quickly. She then turned to us.

"We will be your teachers and you guys will be the first group to go out." She spoke and I saw the determination in a lot of people's eyes. I'm sure a lot of people wanted revenge on those things for killing their loved ones. I was only glad I hadn't lost anyone to them.

But that was my reason for staying, I will not let them take my loved ones.

"We will teach you basic training, there are a few of you here that are gifted like us. If you would please step forward." She said and I knew she was talking about us.

I took a step forward and I felt the rest of my friends follow, we earned a few stares from a couple of the people that were in the crowd with us. Soon I realized that we were not the only ones standing up here, there were a couple other people we did not know that stepped forward with us.

"You will all train differently, because of your extra abilities you need to train harder. The rest of you will be taught how to work with weapons and hand to hand combat. I warn you now that you will be harmed, if anyone wished to turn back now do it now." When she saw no one even thought about the idea she continued. "Ok, the group in the front follow me, the rest will remain with Jiraiya. Please take this seriously and give it your best. I will choose the first group to go out and it will be within 3 days. The reason why it's so soon is because there are reporting of a couple of survivors who are basically making a few safe spots for other survivors in houses, buildings, schools, police stations, etc. And we need to bring them back safe as soon as possible. Time is not on our side and we need to get them as soon as possible. Work hard." And with that she began to walk away and we began to follow.

I didn't really give it much thought that there would be other survivors out there. I thought that by this time most of them would have been….

I pushed the thought out of my mind, if we can save more lives than we need to hurry.

As we began to train I began to feel tired, not physically but emotionally. I didn't know I could feel this kind of tired before, it's worse than yesterday.

"As I can see most of you are emotionally tired, for those of you who hadn't figured it out yet that's what it's called. Because you guys are different than most people you guys get tired differently too. I'm training you guys on your abilities today and because of that you're feeling a tiredness you've never felt before. That is because you guy's never trained like this before. I can already see which ones will be sent out and which ones won't be." She turned around and grabbed around twenty books or so and began to give one to each person.

"These books will explain your abilities to you and how to use them. Be sure to read and study this, train if you can." She said and put down any remaining books that were left on her hands. "Now you will choose the weapon you will want to fight with," She whistled and a couple people came walking in front of us and a few of them were dragging along what looked like different weapons.

"You guys can choose any that you would like; we feel that you will know what is the right weapon for you. Remember this is not about style, this is about survival. If you choose wrong it will be the death of you." And with that being said we all went up to observe each weapon carefully before picking a few up, placing them back down, moving to another one, and finally deciding.

Once everyone chose their own weapon we lined up again. I chose a samurai sword simply because I have always had a fascination for them and because they were easier to swing around. Plus they're silent, and in an apocalypse you need to be silent.

"Is everyone sure of the chose they've made?" She asked once again, when she got no response she continued. "Very well," She said and gestured for someone to step forward. About five people stepped forward with big bags full of things.

"You will each get a gun, ammo for that gun, shurikens, kunai's, and throwing needles. Please arm yourselves once you've received your items." As she was telling us they began to reach into the bag and hand things to us. One of them hands us a gun holder that was able to be wrapped anywhere on the body and was meant to hold the gun for us, when I got mine I wrapped it around my leg it would be easier to get it if the gun was there. The next person gave me another pouch; it seemed it was to hold the shurikens, kunai's and throwing needles. I placed that pouch around my waste. The next person gave me what seemed like a holder for the samurai sword I chose. I wrapped in on my waste and placed my samurai sword in its holder and it fell perfectly on my side. The next person handed us a gun, which I placed in its holder I got, and the last person handed us out shurikens, kunai's, and throwing needles that were all in their bags. We opened up the bags before placing them in our pouch.

"Now that you all of you a ready, it's time to get to the real training. Try to survive an hour with them," she said pointing her thumb behind her gesturing to the people behind her, "they will attack you randomly and at once. They won't kill you but if you're not careful you will be in a lot of pain. You can only use this area for this training." She said with a smirk. I looked around to see it did have a few trees here and there but not really any place to hide, I'm guessing that was her plan. We will _have_ to fight. "I suggest you run." When the words left her mouth it clicked in everyone's minds. Shit it's starting now?!

I turned to my side and began to run to the left a few other people scattered and the ones that were too shocked to run got hit with a whole lot of shurikens. One person fell already I looked behind me to see Hinata holding her right arm, damn she was hit too.

"Survive one hour!" Tsunade said as she began to observe everyone. This was going to be harder than I thought.


	22. Chapter 22

I blocked a kunai that was flying towards my face and rolled over to the left the next second. I looked up to see a katana stuck on the ground where my body once laid.

Thank god for my special ability or I would have been down for the count. I quickly took out my gun from its holder on my thigh and aimed it for the guy holding the katana before shooting.

He released the katana that was still on the ground and turned to dodge the bullet before he send his feet flying towards me. I put my hands in an X shape to block my face from the impact but I was still send flying back a bit. I quickly gained my composure and did a back-flip before my back landed on the ground. I got a few shurikens from my pouch and threw them to the man standing a few feet in front of me before I took out my gun again. He dodged the kunai's but didn't dodge the bullet. I got him on his thigh and I took that opportunity to run.

I ran and hit behind a few trees to catch my breath. It's already been 54 minutes I just need to stay standing for 6more.

"Five minutes left to those of you who are still standing!" Tsunade announced. Ok five minutes left. I ran out of bullets, have five shurikens left, seven kunais, and my samurai sword. I looked up to see Sasuke walking over to my area. I was came out of my hiding spot to wave to him. He saw me and began to ran towards me.

And then it happened.

I saw a quick vision of Sasuke being stabbed by a man running towards him from his right and he fell.

Right when it was over I began to run as fast as I could to him. I was still some-what hidden in the trees, and then I saw that man running towards him from the right. I increased my speed to get there and the look on Sasuke's face told me he still thought I was running to him. I didn't want to speak because it'll decrease the time I get there and I might not get there in time.

I kept my eyes on the man running to him but it seems he has not seem me, I couldn't throw anything to stop him because I ran out of bullets and I don't know how to throw a shuriken or kunai while running, so I ran faster.

"DON'T TOUCH MY SASUKE!" I screamed before I put all the energy I had left in my pouch. Luckily for me I managed to get there just in time, as my fist went past Sasuke's surprised face and made contact with whoever that was I lost all the energy I had left in me and Sasuke caught me before I fell.

"Sakura are you ok?" He asked concerned and I laughed.

"I should be asking you that. I don't know why I suddenly can't move, maybe I pushed my body too hard."

"TIMES UP!" we heard Tsunade say before she walked over to us.

"Sakura Haruno right?" She asked as she took in front of us.

"Um…yea." I answered not really knowing what to say. Did I lose because I can't stand on my own?

"Very well done." She said and my head snapped up to look up at her with a confused gaze.

"Excuse me?" I asked not knowing what she was talking about.

"Look." She said pointing to a man on the floor that appeared to be unconscious on the other side of the field.

"What does that have to do with me?" I asked not feeling any less confused.

"That's the man you punched a few seconds ago." She said and my eyes turned wide. I always knew I had a strong punch but damn!

"You managed to use your chakra to make your punch stronger. You improved very much from an hour ago."

I could only look at her like a fish out of water.

"Alright! That is all for today, everyone meet back here for training tomorrow. I will let you know who the first group to go out will be then. Tomorrows training will also be different so come prepared, and don't forget to read those books unless you want to die." And with that she disappeared along with the rest of the men we were training with.

Soon the rest of our friends went to us as we began to walk home.

"That was amazing Sakura! How did you do that?" Ino asked.

"I'm not sure but I'm paying the price for it now." I said with a light chuckle as Sasuke continued to carry me home.

"How did the rest of you do?" I asked because I didn't have my eyes on them the entire time I had to look out for myself those guys didn't play around.

"I didn't make it." Hinata said a bit sad but Naruto cheered her up.

"You'll get it next time." He said and she nodded with a blush on her face.

"I almost made it." Ino said while buffing her cheeks to show how annoyed she was that she _almost_ made it.

"Tenten and I made it." Temari said with a smile as she high-fived Tenten.

"We all made it too." Answered Neji and I assume he was referring to the guys. Well I'm not really surprised that they all made it because they all had a different type of training that me and the girls had. More intense I should say, and I thought ours was intense.

"I wonder if we'll be put in the same teams." I asked absentminded and everything turned quite. I'm sure they were all wondering the same thing. I mean I don't want to be in a team where I can't protect the ones I love and I'm sure they feel the same.

"You guys want to go see what's going on outside?" Ino asked changing the topic, we all agreed.

"While we're at it we can eat!" Naruto cheered excitingly.

Once we made it to the mess hall, I guess that is what we would call it; we sat down at the top where the rest of the warriors sat and began to eat. We were looking out to see what was going on outside our wall.

There were a few zombies walking around but they were soon taken down, but of course a bit more began to arrive because of the noise. But I had a feeling that's what they wanted. Sure they don't want a swarm of them but if there isn't any around the smell that prevents others from coming will be gone which means more and more would show up.

What I did notice was that they never moved the dead body's that were laying all across the empty space. They just left them there, of course there was a reason for that and I believe that reason was because their smell hides our smell. If too many zombies were too start smelling the fact that there _are _living humans in here there might be a rampage of them attacking us.

I wonder if they will be able to find a cure, I wonder if they even want to find a cure.

If the people out there that are zombies that have already eaten other people, what would happen to their state of mind of we turned them back to normal? And wouldn't whatever human flesh they've already eaten still be in their stomach?

There were so many questions to this, and not a lot of them could be answered.

Suddenly a siren began to ring. And lights were flashing red.

"This is Tsunade speaking," the speakers suddenly turned on, "it appears there are around 200-300 zombies that are traveling in a heard in our directions. Every citizen needs to go to the mess hall and stay there to observe the events that are happening outside. All warriors need to report to the mess hall and we will choose which of you will go out. That is all, be in the mess hall under 10minutes." Then the speakers were off. I began to feel some of my energy coming back, well at least enough to move. The food really helped.

"Holly crap!" Ino said as she began to freak out, as I tried to calm my blond friend I began to notice all the warriors traveling up the stairs to sit at the top with us and all the citizens sitting at the bottom with a worried expression.

Tsunade was soon there as well. "Do not panic, I have more than enough confidence in our warriors to know that we will be able to stop them before they get here. Now if I call out your name please wait at the exit over there." I wonder if I'll live if I am chosen.

"Itachi, Konan, Deidara, Kakashi," she said a few more names I didn't really catch, "Kurenai, Asuma, Gai, Anko, Sasori, Karin, Sasuke," after Sasuke I blanked out for a bit and missed around ten names, "Naruto, Shikamaru, Neji, Sai, Chouji, Kiba, Temari, Tenten, Sakura, Shino, and Pain. You will all be going out first, I'll send the second group after 20 minutes. Now head towards the exit so I can instruct you on your role." She said and with that the people named got up and began to walk over to the exit, I was so nervous. I was still tired and I hoped I didn't have to run a lot.

This wasn't going to be fun.


	23. Chapter 23

As we waiting at the front gate I saw people beginning to prepare their weapons in the appropriate places.

"Alright listen up!" Tsunade's booming voice said. "All of you trainees will be in the back; the rest of you will be in the front. I know all new comer's must be tired after training so all you have to do is shoot from a long distance. Try not to kill your own teammates alright? Do your best out there, and try not to die."

And with that we left our sanctuary and headed off for hell on earth.

Once outside we were instructed to get into some vans and other cars and as we drove forward we spotted the zombies heading towards us.

As we watched all the professionals head into battle we were all paralyzed, we've never seen them fight and all the things they can do were amazing. It was true that they were not human because regular people can't do half of the things they were doing.

That's when I realized we all got distracted.

"Keep your head in the game noobs!" One of them yelled as he fought off some zombies. "You'll get killed if you don't!"

With that everyone became aware of the situation we were all in.

I began to shoot them down with bullets and the rest began to follow, that's when I realized our mistake.

"Stop!" I screamed, a few people listened others did not. "We're making too much noise! We're attracting them to us and we can't fight them in our weakened state! Warn everyone else to stop shooting with their guns!" I demanded but it was already too late.

I took out a kunai and stabbed a zombie in the head before removing it.

"Watch out!" I heard Sasuke's voice before I was tackled to the ground. I then saw Neji stab another zombie in the head.

"Get up you two." He said as he shield us for enough time to get up.

Things had really gotten bad, were we really supposed to be out here?

As I finished my thought a few of the professionals appeared before us to give us a hand.

As I began to throw kunai's and shurikens and anything else that didn't make noise; I began to see that everyone was getting tired.

A couple screams were heard but everyone was too busy trying to stay alive to see who was in trouble.

I don't know how long we were out here but I was only standing up with pure will power now. My moves were slow, my breathing was heavy, my heart beat was racing, and my head was pulsing. I almost felt like if I was a zombie.

My instinct was the only thing working at the moment and I was just trying to survive now.

"Ok everyone good job! Let's go back now." I don't know who's voice it was that said it and I didn't care. I just wanted to stop.

But once I realized that the danger was over and we were going back my body stopped working.

I felt as if I was being dragged down by boulders.

"Sakura!" Sasuke's voice rang through my head, I know he was there but I just couldn't respond.

That's when I heard it.

"AH!" The screams of pain from someone very dear to me.

"Shit! Kill it!" Someone else's voice screamed and I heard panic.

"Damn! She was bit!" Who? Who was bit?

"Take her back now! Tsunade needs to see her; no one will harm her until orders are given." That was my sister's voice right? Why did she sound so troubled? Who was it? Who got bit?

"Damn!" I heard Naruto howl and I couldn't help but wonder if he knew the person.

"We need to kill her now!"

"Don't touch Hinata! She's our friend!" I heard Tenten's voice say but-

What….

HINATA GOT BIT!?

Wake up!

Damn this weak body of mine wake up!

I can't believe this…I can't do anything.

Wake up!

…..

My eyes flew open and I basically sprang up from my bed, but I got up too quickly and I fell back down.

"Sakura!" Temari's voice reached me first.

"Are you ok?" I looked over to see Tenten's concerned face.

"I'm fine." I answered getting back up.

"You should take it easy for a few days, you over worked your body idiot." Sasuke said as he went to my side. I realized only Tenten, Temari, Sasuke, Neji, and Shikamaru were here. Where was-

"Where's Hinata?!" I asked suddenly remembering what had happened, but no one met my gaze.

That pissed me off.

"Where. Is. Hinata." I said through my teeth.

"She was bit…and she's in an observation room." Tenten answered and I could hear here trying to bite back her sobs.

"Take me to her." I demanded and I got up from the bed and went to the door.

They followed and lead the way but the whole way there no one said one word. There was really nothing to say.

When we finally got there I saw the rest of our friends. Ino was crying on Sai's chest that could only hold her and look away from the class in front of him. Naruto was sitting on a chair in front of the glass with his face buried in his hands. Sasuke went next to him and patted his shoulder. No words were spoken between them but I could feel their strong bond.

I swallowed hard before I walked in front of the mirror and I couldn't help but let the tears fall.

Hinata she…she was really pale. Her arms were tied behind her and she was just lying there.

"She's…dead…" I said but it was meant to come out as a questions. My tears couldn't stop falling but I didn't care whether or not they saw them.

I punched the glass not knowing what else to do.

"How!" I screamed. "How did this happen!?" I asked as I began to cry.

I looked back at the body that once belonged to my friend.

*cough* *cough*

My eyes went wide. "Did she just cough?" I asked everyone was soon looking through the mirror.

"She's still alive." I said and ran to the door. I can talk to her, at least one last time. Just one more time.

"Stop." I heard Tsunade's voice say behind me but I didn't care. "If you go in that room and you get bit you'll end up like her. Are you ok with that?" She asked, I turned my head towards her and gave her the scariest glare I ever thought I'd give someone.

"She's still my friend." I said before opening the door and going in.

"Wait-" I heard Sasuke's voice but someone stopped him from going after me.

"Hinata." I said and I saw her turn her head towards me and she gave me a weak smile.

"Hinata!" I ran to her while tears fell from my eyes, "I'm sorry…I should have …don't something."

"No Sakura…I should have been stronger. I'm glad I met you guys. Please tell everyone I love them very much." Tears were running down her face but she was smiling. I know she was scared, I could tell she was just trying to be strong.

I hugged her close to me.

"S-Sakura?"

"Don't try to act strong now!" I yelled but my tears wouldn't stop, "I know you don't want to die…I know you're scared. You can cry… you can cry on me. I'll be with you 'till the end."

I heard her soft sobs and felt my shirt being drenched with tears, she felt so cold.

I'm scared….

I don't want to lose anyone.

I don't know how long we were there just crying but eventually her sobs stopped and mine did not.

"I'm so sorry Hinata." I said through tears. I know that's she's dead now…that there is nothing I can do anymore but-

"Uh.."

"Hinata?" I asked, "I'm so happy, I thought you were dead. I-"

"uhu"

"Hinata?" I asked but before I could pull away to see her face I felt something tears my skin.

"AH!" I pushed her away roughly. I touched my shoulder to see blood, she didn't rip out my skin but she did get her teeth in my skin.

I looked at her to see her mouth covered in my blood. She wasn't my friend anymore.


	24. Chapter 24

The door slammed open and Sasuke dragged me out of there.

"Are you an idiot!?" He yelled at me and I wasn't sure how to answer him.

"I-" I couldn't say anything, I was cut off.

"Sasuke let her go!" Tsunade screamed and two guys got Sasuke away from me before picking me up and putting me in the room in front of Hinata and locking me in.

I fell down to the floor but I got back up and ran to the mirror. Sasuke was fighting back.

"Let me go!" Sasuke screamed and I knew this was all my fault I looked over to Hinata who was now in front of the mirror trying to bite Naruto.

While the rest of the guys tried to help Sasuke the girls just cried because they're losing me now too.

"Enough!" Tsunade ordered and everyone but Hinata's corpse froze. "She made this decision on her own Sasuke! She knew the consequences and now she must pay for her actions. There is nothing you can do. If any of you want to go in to either room it is at your own risk. If you are bitten you will not be let out. Understand?" Her word was final. They couldn't go against what she said.

I knew she was right, everyone knew. This was my fault, I made the choice.

The guards let Sasuke go but he just fell to his knees.

I can't believe I hurt Sasuke this much.

He got up and began to walk in front of me.

"I'm sorry." I whispered and I began to cry now. Death is close I suppose.

I couldn't look at him, it was too painful.

I heard the door open and I saw Sasuke walking in.

"What are you doing?" I asked trying to get him to leave, "I could turn at any moment! I don't want to hurt you!"

"I don't care!" He yelled.

"Wha-"

"I already chose you…if it's not you it can't be anyone. I won't allow it." I was going to say something but then he kissed me.

"I'll die with you if I have to." He whispered in my ear and I hated myself even more now.

"Hinata?!" We heard Naruto call out and we turned to see him run in the room.

"No don't!" They tried to stop him until they saw Naruto hugging a perfectly alive looking Hinata.

What's going on?

"Naruto?" she spoke!?

"Naruto! Naruto!" She cheered and cry and she held on to him as if she would die if she let go.

"How?" Naruto asked.

"I don't know, I thought I was dead, I felt so cold but…somehow I'm …alive." I don't understand.

"Naruto you have blood on your shirt." Hinata said.

"No that was the blood that was on your mouth from when you bit Sakura." Naruto explained as he saw what she was talking about.

"I bit Sakura?!" She asked and looked over to see me holding Sasuke in another confined room with tears running down my face, I saw her eyes wonder over to my shoulder where blood stained my clothes.

"So….I did die?" She asked. "Then …why am I here now?"

"We don't know." Naruto answered and Tsunade was just standing there speechless.

"What's going on?" I asked.

Tsunade turned to look at me, everyone was waiting for her to answer me.

"I think…you might be the cure." She said and I froze in place.

"THE CURE?!"


	25. Chapter 25

"THE CURE?!" I shouted in disbelieve.

Tsunade only nodded in response. I didn't know what to say, "I'm-" I didn't get to finish my sentence because Sasuke captured my lips on his. At that moment I didn't care about anything else in the world because I knew I was alive, alive with Sasuke.

"Can someone get me the first aid kit?" Sasuke asked as soon as we broke apart. I almost forgot that I was bleeding.

"The only logically explanation would be that you are the cure Sakura, we're going to need to run some test just to make sure. Until then neither you nor Hinata can be alone. Someone will always have to be with you in case either of you turn back, remember that we're not 100% sure if you're going to turn back at any time."

I looked at Hinata crying on Naruto's chest while Naruto held her as if he would lose her if he let go, which is not completely wrong.

"You're going to have to come with us for a while, we're just going to take some blood samples and do a couple tests. It won't take long." As Sasuke finished wrapping me up I took his hand to walk over to Tsunade.

"Let's go." I said wanting to get this over with. If I really am the cure I want to do something to finally help this world.

She nodded, "The rest of you can go home, Shikamaru and Neji it is your job to eliminate or at the very least stop Hinata from biting anyone else if she is to turn back." With that we walked away.

"Well it seems that that's it. You're free to go and we'll get back to you with our results. Until then remember that this is top secret do not speak about this to anyone that doesn't already know. It might put your life endanger."

I nodded before I walked out with Sasuke. Suddenly everything seemed so much brighter.

As I watched the children playing and laughing and the animals frolic around the open space I began to appreciate the fact that I was still alive. If I hadn't been the cure…I would have been the living dead right now trying to eat my friends.

"Sakura?" I heard Sasuke ask and I turned to look at him before I smiled.

"Sasuke I love you…let's get married."

I watched his eyes widen before I saw the most amazing sight ever. Sasuke smiled.

He picked me up and swung me around a bit before kissing me.

"Let's go tell everyone the great news." He didn't even wait for my response, he simply put me down, grabbed my hand and began to run. As I ran with him I couldn't help but laugh, life isn't so bad right now.

If I really am the cure, I will save as many people as I can. I hope we can find Orochimaru soon and bring him down.

I wonder if he knows I'm the cure. Probably not.

"No way! That's great! I'm going to be the best man right teme?" Naruto cheered as he swung his arm around Sasuke's neck.

"Sorry dope, but Itachi is going to be my best man. I do need to run this by Tsunade though."

"I'm sure she'd have no problem with it, the worst problem we'd have is when the first available day will be." Itachi said.

"ATTENTION EVERYONE," we heard the speakers announce, " THERE IS AN EMERGENCY MEETING BEING CALLED RIGHT NOW. EVERYONE PLEAE GO TO THE LUNCH AREA IN THE NEXT 15MIN." and that was all we heard.

Everyone had the same look on their face, we all knew when an emergency meeting was called it was never a good thing.

"Let's get going everyone." Konan said as she opened the door for everyone to start walking out.

As we were walking out we saw the rest of the civilians walking as well. A few kids waved at us along with a couple smiles from the elderly people and I really felt like we were protecting them. They acknowledged us as their protectors and I didn't want to let them down.

Once everyone was there the meeting had started.

"We found out that there are a few survivors in a small town not too far from here," Tsunade began to speak, but the moment she said survivor everyone's attention was now doubled, "Only problem is that they are also surrounded by at least two hundred zombies. The good news is that they're scattered so we'll be able to take them out one by one instead of trying to fight them in groups." When everyone heard this there was a mixture of emotions. "We'll take any volunteers that are willing to go for training purposes, but we're also selecting a few of our own and those that we select do not have a choice and they must go. If you hear your name please get up and walk back to your home to retrieve your equipment and then head to the exit where you will await everyone else. "

As she began to call out people's names people began to get up from their seats and walk to their homes.

"Konan…"

My heart fell, I never liked her leaving and now she's leaving again.

The names continued to be called I realized that I wouldn't be leaving neither would Hinata, Naruto, Sasuke, Shikamaru, or Neji.

"Itachi."

I know Sasuke liked his brother's name being called as much as I did, but we couldn't say anything about it.

Looks like the weeding will be delayed.

Eventually the names stopped being called.

"Now, who would like to volunteer themselves?" More than a few hands went up and as they were began to leave to gather their things I felt a hand on my shoulder.

"Sakura you're going to have to go with me for a quick second. We're going to need your blood." I knew what that meant.

I nodded my head and began to walk with her to the exit.

When we arrived there was a chair and needles and I freaked out a little.

"It's ok Sakura we won't take all of your blood." Tsunade said as she laughed. I tried to laugh with her but it came out more as a frightened young girl.

As I sat down and had the needles inserted in me I tried to breathe as I could feel myself becoming dizzy.

"Ok, that will be all." She said and I tried to get up but I only ended up falling in the end.

"I got you." I heard Sasuke's voice say and I felt like I was half asleep.

"Everyone will get one of these." Tsunade said holding up a small tube. "If you get bit, this is what you will drink, inject, whatever way you want just put it in your body. Fall those of you who don't know, this is the cure. If you are bit this will save your life. Before I announced the meeting we found out this her blood is absolutely the cure. Use you're cure wisely." And with that everyone was gone and I was being carried back home.

I don't remember making it back home. I fell asleep before we traveled half way.


	26. Chapter 26

**Hey everyone! I just wanted to let everyone know that I have a new story called **_**"Even Angels Fall"**_** if you have time go check it out and tell me what you think so far **

**It you like supernatural stories than I'm sure you'll like that. **

**Also today's update will feature one of my favorite artist, Bob Marley! :D **

**Bob Marley – Three Little Birds**

**All lyrics from that song that appear on this chapter belong to him and not me. **

**Now back to the story!**

When I woke up it was morning.

"Ugh, my head hurts." I said while holding my pounding head.

"Here eat this," I heard Sasuke say as he walked into my room. "You lost a lot of blood yesterday so your body needs nutrients."

"Has there been any news about the people that were send out?" I asked, I was mostly worried for my sister. I now know that she can take care of herself but I still get worried.

"None yet, but don't worry I'm sure everyone is fine." He said trying to reassure me.

"Yea…how's Hinata?" I asked one I thought about the situation WE were in.

"She's fine. Everything seems to be normal and nothing out of the ordinary has happened. It seems you truly are the cure."

"I wonder why…" I said out loud but quickly changed the subject. "Do we have any training for our classes right now?" I asked.

"They said that there won't be any classes until tomorrow. I'm guessing because we're missing a few people in here now." He had a point, if something were to happen we can't be tired and drained of energy.

"Can we go out and walk around for a bit?" I asked already getting bored of just sitting there.

He didn't answer me he just extended his hand for mine and I took it.

Once we were outside everything seemed like it was as any other day we've been here, people were still training, growing fruit/vegetables, kids were in school.

"Sakura!" I heard Tenten's voice calling out to me from behind, when I turned around she was already behind me.

"What's up?" I asked wondering why she was so excited so early in the morning.

"I just learned a new move want to see it? I've been training hard since yesterday." Tenten said and that's when I noticed that she was bruised and she looked like she hadn't slept a wink. I nodded my head to her question but I'm sure she saw the concern in my eyes but felt like she didn't need to explain my unspoken question.

"Rising twin dragons!" She yelled and suddenly smoke covered up her body, "40%" I heard her say from above and when I looked up she was floating, my eyes widened in surprise. Suddenly a crap load of weapons appeared before her and she began to throw them at a training dummy that seemed to be marked with certain destinations to hit him, they all appeared to be vital organs but the one that didn't surprise me was the target to the head. All of her shots were directed towards the brain or neck.

I had to admit that I was impressed, it made me in a way feel like I was falling behind. She had already trained so hard that she was capable of such a move.

Once she was back on the ground she turned to me with a beam in her eyes and I had to say she deserved that glow.

"That was really impressive, how long have you been training for that?" I asked.

"Well it's not perfect yet, I can only achieve that move at its 40% power, I need to train more. I've been training-" Before she could say anything else she was cut off by Neji.

"There you are, what do you think you're doing?"

"Talking to Sakura about my training." She answered back with one of her smart-ass remarks, the look on Neji's face said he wasn't having any of that.

"You haven't slept at all in the past 24 hours, get some rest!" Neji threw Tenten over his shoulder and began to walk to their house. As I watched Tenten hitting Neji's back to let her go, a laugh erupted from within me.

It wasn't even that funny but for some reason I couldn't stop laughing, I kept laughing and laughing. I could feel Sasuke staring at me strangely.

I continued to laugh and laugh but at some point my laugh turned into tears and sobs, and before I knew it I was crying and Sasuke had picked me up bridal style and we were moving. I didn't know where we were going, I didn't even know if anyone had seen me cry the way I did.

At that point I didn't even care. The tears kept falling until eventually they stopped all together. I didn't say anything, and Sasuke didn't ask. We were just moving in silence I closed my eyes because they began to sting from all the tears I cried.

At some point between all of this I was back home, well in the back yard to be more precise.

Soon all of my friends went outside as well, I felt everyone's stare at me but I couldn't meet any of theirs.

"Sakura…" I heard Hinata's worried voice, that's when I looked up to see everyone's concerned look on their face.

"I'm sorry, I really don't know why I cried so much. I just started thinking that this has been the best times of our lives. We have everything we finally wanted," At this point I was mostly talking to the girls, "but to have it in such a way. We have everything we've ever wanted but the world has gone to hell. I just always pictured all of us getting married, having kids, getting grandkids, growing old together, and being best friends until we each passed away. Reality just hit me really hard and I guess I broke a bit."

I could tell the look on their face when I stopped talking, they all knew it but none of them ever thought of it. They were just like me a couple of minutes ago. As a tear fell down Ino's face I knew and tears soon falling from the rest of them I knew that it had finally hit them too.

Maybe we were just in denial about this whole situation.

Maybe it was nearly losing a friend, and nearly losing my life.

Maybe it was the fact that we now can't live a normal life.

Or maybe it was a little bit of everything.

As I watched Temari burry her face in Shikamaru's chest I then realized that in a way I'm there pillar.

Konan was always there to put us all back together when we were broken, but when she was gone everyone fell apart again, and she was gone a lot.

For whatever reason I became the person that everyone ran to when Konan wasn't there and they needed to be mended. If I'm not strong enough to carry them and their burden what use am I as a pillar? Once I break down they all do.

And then it hit, almost like a slap across the face.

I can't cry in front of them, it's like a child with their parents. If a child see's their parents crying they automatically assume that something's wrong so they cry as well.

I can't let them fall apart, I need to become their pillar again, but they've all been training so hard. I can't become their pillar if they're stronger than me. In order for me to hold them all up I need to become stronger myself.

"Don't worry, about a thing," I began to sing/cry, "because everything little thing, is gonna be alright." They soon began to join in while they were still crying.

"Rise up this mornin', smiled with the risin' sun, three little birds, pitch by my doorstep singin' sweet songs of melodies pure and true, sayin', This is my message to you-ou-ou."

As the song continued they began to smile more and more until they finally stopped crying.

"Don't worry, about a thing. Because everything little thing, is gonna be alright."

When we were younger Konan would always sing this song for us, and it would always make us feel better. Every time we would cry or be upset she's start singing it and it would always cheer us up.

"You guys listen to Bob Marley?" Neji asked as he watched the crying girls turn into laughing girls.

"Yea, Konan would always sing this song to us when we were feeling down or sad." Tenten answered him.

"It's a nice song." Sasuke said and I looked up to him and smiled.

"Yea, it is."

No more tears, that was a wake-up call for me. I need to get stronger, and I won't die until kill Orochimaru first.


End file.
